We'll Make It Through This, I Promise
by SKBeliever
Summary: A wife's move. A husband's mistake. Another man's chance to fit in to the picture. Will they make it through? A MerMark, MerDer story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. **

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Prologue**

"You're going to be fine," Mark's voice came from the half-litten bathroom.

"It's my last night here and you're busy shaving?" her voice was full of distress and disbelief.

"I know you hate my stubble," he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his mouth with a hand towel. "And I want you to kiss me fully when I say goodbye to you tomorrow."

"You'll miss me, right?" she looked so fragile, sitting on their bed. He walked over and joined her.

"Of course I'll miss you," he smiled as he pulled her so that she was on top of him. He looked up at her and kissed her slowly.

"I'll miss you too."

"Why can't you just take your internship here in New York?" he sighed as he stared at her face, trying to memorize it before they part their ways.

"Cos' they all know you here," she reminded him. "And Mom has a house in Seattle."

"So what if they know me," he shrugged as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know why..." she smiled. "Being the wife of New York's best plastic surgeon wouldn't do me any good, they'd all think I get everything because of my connections."

"Does it matter? We both know you're good, in fact, you're the best too."

"We're just about to find that out, sweetie."

"You promise not to get drunk, right? Cos' I won't be there to take you home safely."

"I promise," she nodded with a soft chuckle. "And you promise not to get drunk too?"

"I'll try," he smiled widely as he kissed her completely and made love to her for one last time.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**-review, please?-**

**This is my 2nd GA fic, yay me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Enter Derek**

"Oh god," Meredith stood up in shock as she looked at the clock. She quickly threw a pillow towards the guy who was sleeping on the ground beside the couch. She looked over at him and then at her to check if they were both still dressed. She sighed in relief as she saw that they were both still in their clothes.

"What?" the man looked at her with half-open eyes. He yawned and stood up.

"I'm late which is something you wouldn't want to be on your first day," she looked at him awkwardly. "I'm gonna go upstairs and when I come back down, I hope you're not here..."

"Derek," Derek smiled.

"Derek," Meredith finished her sentence and ran off up to her bedroom.

--- --- ---

Meredith was tired with all the running around and she was deeply exhausted from all the orders being barked at her. She didn't expect the surgery wing of this hospital to be that busy. She tracked down Dr. Bailey, her attending, trying to ask for a consult on her first case.

"Dr. Bailey," Meredith ran a little to catch up with her. "Katy's parents have some questions..."

"I'm not with you on this case, Grey," Dr. Bailey did not look at her. "You're with Dr. Shepherd on this one. He's right over there. Now don't bother me."

Meredith sighed and walked towards the door. She stopped in her tracks as she saw who Dr. Shepherd was. "Oh god, this is NOT a good day."

She took a deep breathe and headed towards him. "Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd? This morning it was Derek," he smiled widely as if trying to irritate her.

"It's about Katy," she avoided his choice of topic. "Her parents are..."

"What," he continued on grinning at her. "You're just going to ignore our little rendezvous last night. In which might I add, you took advantage of me."

"I did not take advantage of you!"

"Ah," he laughed a little. "Got ya."

"Nothing happened between us," Meredith looked away from him. "So please, let's just forget everything. You're my teacher, I'm your student."

"Ah, yes, the unforbidden thing. Doesn't that make it more desiring?"

"No, actually," she shook her head.

"C'mon, Dr..."

"Grey."

"Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Shepherd, please, Katy?"

"Fine," he sighed and took the file from her. "Where are her parents?"

--- --- ---

"Now that that's done," Derek looked back at Meredith as they both exited Katy's room. "What do you say we go grab some lunch?"

Meredith looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You're still at it?"

"Last night could be the start of something wonderful, you know."

"Trust me," Meredith shook her head as she walked down the halls. "It won't."

"What do you have against me? Is it because I could tell on you and have you kicked out of the program for trying to take advantage of an attending?"

"You wouldn't," Meredith gasped. "And I did not take advantage of you!"

"Oh trust me, I would," Derek kidded.

"You wouldn't."

"Nah," Derek laughed a little. "I won't. But lunch, you should think about it. It's a nice way for us to get to know each other."

"We can't!"

"How about dinner then? No one would see us if we go out for dinner? What time to you get off? 6?"

"I can't go out with you," Meredith kept on telling him. "I can't!"

"I'm from New York, you know," Derek suddenly told her as they reached the elevator.

"And you're telling me this because..." Meredith looked at him strangely.

"I'm genetically programmed to hate other places," Derek informed her. "But Seattle has ferryboats, I have a thing for ferryboats..."

"That's nice," Meredith commented without any enthusiasm.

"And I'm beginning to like it here...," Derek gave her a meaningful smile as he passed her and exited the elevator.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Husband**

Derek stood up from one of the benches outside the hospital and greeted Meredith. "Hey."

"Seriously?"

"I've been waiting here for almost an hour," he told her. "I thought you weren't coming out."

"Seriously?"

Derek gave her a smile. "Somewhere out there, there's a steak with your name on it. C'mon, Meredith, what do you say. Dinner's good."

"Fine," Meredith rolled her eyes and gave in. "But it's not a date, just dinner."

"Just dinner," Derek nodded in agreement. "But it's something."

"It's nothing," Meredith insisted.

"Fine, it's nothing," Derek gave in, a part lie.

"No, it's nothing. You have to promise me something before I go with you for dinner."

"What is it?" Derek wondered.

"Friends," Meredith extended her hand towards him.

"Friends," Derek sighed and shook her hand. "But I'll get you someday to like me, Meredith Grey. Someday..."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**_One month later..._**

"Invasive non-cell. With a history of COPD. That guy's pretty much a goner, huh?"

Meredith turned around and looked who was beside her. Her eyes went wide for a second and she turned back around to do what she was doing earlier.

"Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town," Mark stepped closer to her. "Seriously? This is what you left New York for?"

"You get used to it," Meredith shrugged.

"Makes me wanna stay in bed all day," he whispered seductively to her. "What about you?"

"Seriously? You're hitting on me in a hospital?" Meredith turned around and faced him completely.

"I certainly think I am," Mark grinned a little and gave her a small wink. "Would that be wrong?"

"Mark!"

Mark winced a little as he heard the familiar voice. He turned around and greeted his old friend. "Derek! How have you been?"

"What are you doing in Seattle?" Derek shook his hand.

"Visiting," Mark smiled a little.

"I see you've met Dr. Grey," Derek looked at Meredith who was standing behind Mark, trying so agonizingly to hide herself.

"Yes," Mark nodded and turned around to face Meredith. "I have met Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Sloan here is a good friend of mine," Derek told Meredith.

"What really brings you here, Dr. Sloan?" Meredith asked him.

"Dr. Webber called me in for a consult."

"Chief called you?" Derek asked, wondering.

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "He called me a few days ago."

"Ah," Derek suddenly remembered. "Must be about that Sanderson case."

"Yes," Mark nodded not knowing what Derek was talking about but relieved that there was a constructive surgery case around. "The Sanderson case. And Dr. Grey here was about to take me to Dr. Webber's office."

"Yes," Meredith nodded and started to walk away. "I was just going to show him Dr. Webber's office."

"It was nice seeing you, Derek," Mark gave him a curt nod and followed Meredith.

"That was awkward," Mark commented as he walked beside Meredith.

"Sanderson case?" Meredith raised her eyebrow and passed her husband a small smile. "You're lucky."

"I know," Mark nodded and smiled. "I guess now I really need to get myself inside that case."

"Let's go pay Dr. Webber a visit," Meredith told him as she motioned for him to follow her.

"So did you miss me?" Mark whispered with a grin.

"You know I did."

"Here," Mark handed him something from his pocket.

"What is it?" Meredith looked at the small envelope.

"It's the key to our hotel room, Mrs. Sloan," Mark told her with a secretive grin. "I got us the honeymoon suite."

"You know I can't stay with you there."

"It's just a few days, Mer."

"My roomates would come looking for me."

"Tell them you're visiting an old friend."

"That's Dr. Webber's office," Meredith avoided the topic and pointed towards Dr. Webber's office, still a few feet away. She gave him a small smile before stepping away from him. "We'll talk later."

Mark didn't even have the time to say bye as his wife ran off without another word.

--- --- ---

"Dr. Webber," Mark greeted the chief as he entered his office.

"Dr. Sloan," Richard stood up and shook Mark's hand. "What brings you here to Seattle Grace."

"I was visiting my wife but apparently, someone here knows me."

"Oh yes, Dr. Shepherd just arrived a few weeks ago," Richard sat back down. "Please, take a seat."

"I had to make something up... And now I'm caught up in the middle... I told him you called me in for a consult."

"I do believe we have a possible case for you here and who am I to turn down New York's best plastic surgeon?"

"I knew I could count on you, chief," Mark smiled a little as he sat back more comfortably now." "How is she?"

"She certainly is the daughter of Ellis Grey," Richard told him.

"That she is," Mark smiled proudly.

"When are you kids planning on telling people around here that you're married?"

"The missus doesn't want it known," Mark gave out a defeated sigh.

"I think she just wants to make it on her own. If she could also get rid of the Grey, I bet she would."

"Yeah," Mark nodded, knowing that his Meredith was like that, trying to show everyone else that she could stand on her own two feet. "She's one hell of a lady..."

--- --- ---

**Please review! LOL! I like hearing i've got mail and finding out it's a review alert. Makes me smile. LOL again. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Lovin' all of em'! Hope you keep em' comin'...  
**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 3 - Some People are Trouble**

Mark looked around and waited for the few people in the hallway to leave before approaching Meredith. "I'm in on the case," Mark whispered. "Chief, let me in."

"That's great," Meredith smiled a little as she noticed that he was already wearing a white coat. "I could see they already made you wear the coat."

"It's quite small for me, actually," he pulled on the coat uncomfortably.

"Dr. Sloan?"

"Yes?" Mark turned around quickly to face the nurse. "What is it?"

"You're patient is waiting in room 205," the nurse told him.

"I'll be there in a few seconds," Mark nodded and waited for the nurse to walk away. He then leaned over and whispered on Meredith's ears. "I'll see you at the lobby after your shift."

--- --- ---

"Where are your stuff?" Meredith approached Mark who was sitting on one of the benches in the lobby.

"At the hotel," Mark stood up and fixed her coat's collar. She looked around uncormfortably looking for anyone familiar. "What's wrong?"

"They don't know about us here, Mark, I don't want anyone to know."

"Webber knows, baby."

"Let's just leave it to that."

"That means I can't kiss you right here then?" he grinned, teasingly moving his lips closer to hers.

Meredith looked at his mouth and waited for him to kiss her but he pulled back immediately.

"Not here, baby, someone might see," he grinned and winked at her as he started to walk.

"Tease," Meredith whispered with a smile to him as she walked beside him.

"Meredith, Mark!"

"Oh god," Meredith sighed as she looked at Mark for a second. "Walk faster, maybe he wouldn't be able to keep up."

"You need to tell me why you're avoiding him later," Mark looked at her suspiciously as he looked at her.

"If we avoid him," Meredith looked at him in the corner of her eyes. "I'll tell you all about it now."

"Hey," Derek caught up with them and looked at them both strangely. "Where are you guys going together?"

"Meredith here was showing me the bar across the hospital, I told her I needed to unwind a bit."

"That's great, I was just heading there myself," Derek smiled. "We could all go there together."

"That's great," Meredith forced a smile not wanting the situation she just got herself into.

Mark gave him a questioning look as they headed out of the hospital.

--- --- ---

"Hey, Joe," Meredith took a seat at the bar.

"The usual?" Joe asked.

"The usual?" Mark looked at Meredith with curiosity and surprise.

"Yeah, dude, she's a regular around here," Joe told Mark as he poured Meredith's drink. He handed it over to Meredith. "Tequila, keep em' comin'. Here ya' go."

"This is where Meredith and I actually met," Derek told Mark. "Isn't that right Meredith?"

"Let's not discuss the details of that night," Meredith looked at Derek, praying he won't tell any of it to Mark.

"That night?" Mark was already too interested to pass it up. "What about that night, Derek?"

"Well," Derek grinned. "Meredith and I had too many drinks and I ended up sleeping over her house."

"Did something happen?" Mark's grip on the beer bottle he was holding tightened.

"Nah," Derek shook his head. "Just kissing... I think. I've been trying to ask her out since then but she won't budge."

"Really," Mark looked at Meredith meaningfully.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Meredith announced as she placed her hands down flat on the counter to help her get up.

"The night's still young," Derek told her.

"I've got an early day tomorrow," Meredith told them.

"That haven't stopped you before."

"It should have a long time ago," Meredith remarked and left the two looking at her and then looking at each other with questioning looks.

--- --- ---

"I didn't know you had a thing for interns," Mark commented as he looked at Derek. "What is it about her? The chase? Is it that thrilling?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded with a grin. "It's definitely thrilling."

"You're still an ass," Mark had this urge to beat Derek into a pulp but stopped himself by drinking down the rest of his beer.

"But it's not just about the chase," Derek shook his head slowly. "It's her... Her tiny ineffectual fists and her hair... And she's bossy, I think she'll keep me in line."

"She certainly is bossy," Mark murmured.

"What?" Derek leaned over to hear what Mark was saying.

"Double scotch, single malt," Mark suddenly announced to Joe as he whipped out a hundred dollar bill. "Keep em' comin'."

"You're still a damn drunk bastard," Derek smiled a little in amazement.

"Yeah, that's me, damn drunk bastard," Mark gave him a short sideway gaze he then added in a lower voice. "I'm also the bastard who let his wife go off..."

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," Mark gave him a forced grin. "Let's drink to Dr. Grey's ineffectual fist!"

"Yeah," Derek smiled. "Let's drink to that."

--- --- ---

Mark entered the hotel room, a bit dizzy from all the scotch and beer he and Derek drank. It was a wonder for him how he even got back to the hotel. He closed the door shut and switched open the light. He sobered up when he saw Meredith fast asleep on the big bed. He smiled a little as he walked towards her sleeping form. He took off his coat and slipped inside the bed, enveloping her small body into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh..."

"About Derek..."

"You still love me, right?" Mark whispered to her, closing his eyes shut as he waited for her reply.

"I'll love you forever," she replied and Mark let out a little sigh.

"I was scared there for a minute," he told her.

"Don't be. I missed you," she turned around and faced him.

"I missed you, too," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her and showed her how he missed her so.

--- --- ---

The alarm clock woke Meredith from her slumber, she carefully entangled herself from Mark's embrace and reached out to turn off the alarm.

"What time is it?" Mark opened his eyes.

"Time to get up, I'll be late for work," Meredith rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Don't," Mark reached over and pulled her closer to him, placing a kiss on her nape. "Just skip the day."

"I can't. And you're also needed there you know, the Sanderson case."

"Ugh," Mark gave out a disappointed sigh as he remembered. "Damn that Shepherd."

"I know," Meredith agreed as she stood up and headed for the bathroom, leaving a disappointed Mark behind. She stopped by the bathroom door and watched her husband half-asleep on bed and whispered, "Damn that Shepherd."

--- --- ---

"Hey," Meredith looked left and right and pulled Mark into the utility closet.

"Am I supposed to lock the door?" Mark grinned as he trapped Meredith with his hands.

"Stop it!" Meredith playfully pushed him. "We're not doing anything! Besides, this room doesn't have a lock."

"You should have pulled me into the on-call room then," Mark gave him a sexy grin.

"People here are calling you McSteamy, you know," she looked up at him with a small smile.

Mark grinned at her with a hint of twinkle in his eyes. "I know, I heard."

"You'd better watch your smile, Dr. Sloan," Meredith gave him playful poke on the chest.

"Are you jealous, Dr. Sloan?" Mark caught her hand and held it against his chest.

"Maybe," Meredith gave her a teasing smile and placed a quick and soft kiss on his lips.

"You know I love you jealous, baby," Mark smiled as thoughts ran through his mind.

"Just watch yourself, Sloan, I don't want to see anybody grabbing your ass."

"My ass is only yours to grab," Mark leaned closer and gave her a kiss full in the mouth.

"It better be," Meredith warned him as they ended the kiss.

"I'll see you later at the hotel?" Mark asked, hopeful.

"I've got the day off tomorrow."

"Finally, some quality time."

"So, how do we do this?" Meredith asked, wondering how they would get out of the closet without getting caught. "It's my first time sneaking in a closet with a hunky man."

"The sexy, lusty intern goes out first, then the hunky plastic surgeon follows after a few counts," Mark told her with a knowing grin. "I'm an expert at these kind of things, baby."

"I bet you are," Meredith laughed as she quietly walked out of the closet and closed the door. She turned around and gave out a surprised shriek as she saw the person looking at her expectantly. Meredith was glued to her spot as the door opened and Mark came out. Mark too stopped and looked at the person who caught them. He looked at Meredith and then held up his other hand from behind.

"I found the mop, Dr. Grey!" Mark announced in a loud voice as he handed Meredith the mop. Mark cleared his throat to drown down the laughter that was willing to come out.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan," Meredith took the mop consciously.

"You kids are lucky I was the one standing here," Dr. Webber shook his head as he looked at the two.

With another guilty smile towards the chief, Meredith walked away, mop in hand.

"If you don't mind, chief," Mark pointed towards the direction Meredith went. "Patients... Mop... Something..." Mark didn't know what else to say and quickly bolted off.

"Kids," Dr. Webber shook his head.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**i LOVED writing that closet part... LOL. I kept on imagining an embarrassed Mark and Meredith like they've been caught doing the nasty. ha-ha. **

**I wouldn't be able to promise a quick update like this one for the next chapter... It's still missing a lot of things. In the meantime... For all Mer/Mark fans out there, read my other fic _Going the Other Way_. -winks and grins- (self-promotion is so gratifying. ha-ha)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are awesome with the reviews! AWESOME! Seriously! This update's for you all, cos' you've all been too kind. ha-ha.  
**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 4 - The Bed Pan **

"Dr. Grey," Mark called out, seeing Meredith with her fellow interns walking down the hall. The all stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Do you need anything, Dr. Sloan?" Meredith sneaked a glance towards Christina and Izzie who were already sneaking their own glances towards her.

"Have you seen Dr. Karev?" he asked.

"No," Meredith shook her head. "I haven't. I'll tell him you're looking for him when I see him."

"Good," Mark nodded professionally and went back to what he was doing earlier.

Meredith, Christina, and Izzie resumed their walking.

"You know him?" Christina raised her eyebrow and looked at Meredith. "Or better yet, _he knows you_?"

"We met," Meredith shrugged.

"McSteamy's got the hots for you, Mer," Izzie told her suddenly giddy.

"This is great," Christina smiled widely thinking of something. "McDreamy and McSteamy'll be running after you, I wonder who'll win. If they cross swords, pick the plastic surgeon, okay, Mer? So that we could go get free sugeries."

"No one will win, Christina," Meredith stopped and faced them. "Cos' no one's running after nobody!" With that, Meredith turned the corner and left the two.

Meredith walked inside the stairways and brought up her cellphone to dial Mark's number. She waited a few seconds before Mark's voice answered. "That was uncalled for."

"What?"

Meredith could hear Mark's smile through his voice making her smile as well. "Now they'll be wondering why McSteamy's making small talk with me."

"I was not making small talk," Mark told her. "I was just asking you where Dr. Karev was."

"Still!" Meredith argued.

"Fine," Mark gave in. "I'm not gonna talk with you in the halls, I'm not even gonna look at you. But you have to tell me something first..."

"What?"

"What's a better adjective... Steamy or dreamy?"

"Steamy," Meredith smiled playfully and closed her phone shut. She smiled at no one in particular and added. "Definitely steamy."

--- --- ---

"Meredith said you wanted to see me," Alex placed down his lunch tray and took a seat across Mark.

"Yeah," Mark nodded and leaned back. "I'm bringing you in on the surgery."

"Really? What made you change your mind?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrow.

"All of Bailey's interns are preoccupied, except for you, that is."

"Christina and the others are not scrubbing in today," Alex told him then suddenly knew why Mark picked him. He smiled at him knowingly. "You wanted Meredith to be your intern!"

"What made you say that?" Mark reached over and placed down his coffee cup.

"Meredith's the only one scrubbing in today," Alex told him remembering Christina's remark earlier on how Meredith was lucky Shepherd liked her so she got to scrub in. "I guess I'm in luck that Shepherd got to her first."

Mark didn't respond to what Alex said, instead he just looked at him.

"You've got the hots for her!" Alex smiled widely. Mark still didn't respond but he looked at Alex with a little knowing smile. "Don't worry, man, everyone's got the hots for her here."

"Even you?" Mark asked.

"Well," Alex shrugged a little. "I did back then but she turned me down. Georgie's actually in love with her, you know. Ha. And Shepherd's been asking her out since the first day but she won't give in. She told me she was already seeing someone... But I haven't really seen her going out. So, sorry, man, you have got to get in line first."

Alex paused for a second and took a sip from his coffee. "But don't worry, between you and Shepherd? I think she'll go for you."

"I'm not interested in Dr. Grey, Karev. And isn't it against the rules to date an intern around here?"

"Yeah. But you know what I heard?" Alex leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Shepherd's already told the chief of his intentions to date Meredith. But I don't know what the chief said to him, I guess the chief told him it's okay cos' he's been publicly pursuing her."

"Publicly?"

"You know, flowers, chocolates, coffee, and the likes."

Mark suddenly stood up and patted Alex on the shoulder. "Thanks for the information, Dr. Karev, I'll see you at rounds later."

"Sure, man," Alex watched him walk away, wondering why the hell Mark Sloan wanted to know all about Meredith Grey if he wasn't interested in her. Alex shrugged and shook it off, not really caring since he already got in on the surgery he wanted.

--- --- ---

"Mr. Gilberth?" Meredith entered the room, calling out her patient's name. "It's time for your..."

The last thing she heard was Mr. Gilberth's voice shouting, "TRAITOR!"

_"Meredith? Can you hear me?" _

"W-what?" Meredith opened her eyes slowly.

"You've been hit by a bed pan on the head," Christina's voice filled Meredith's ears. "You're bleeding badly. It's everywhere so don't move."

"Christina!" Izzie's voice was followed by the sound of someone being hit in the shoulder.

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah," Meredith took the hand that was right in front of her and sat up. She looked around and found Christina, George, Izzie, and Derek huddled around her.

"We need to have your gash checked out," Derek told her. "It's seems you had a concussion."

"I-I feel okay," Meredith blinked her eyes to get rid of the white spots. "I think."

--- --- ---

"What happened?" Mark tried his best not to sound too worried. He looked at Meredith who was sitting on the wheelchair.

"Bed pan," Meredith explained.

"It's really good timing that Dr. Sloan's in town," Derek looked at Meredith with a grin. "You've got the best plastic surgeon to stitch you up."

"Stitch you up?" Mark immediately approached Meredith and looked at her gash.

"Is it bad?" Meredith asked.

"Just a few stitches, you've got nothing to worry about," Mark reassured her. He wanted to do a lot of things a husband would do to his wife at moments like this but Derek's presence was stopping him from doing anything but his doctorly duties. "I'll have you stitched up in no time."

"Don't you have a surgery to go to?" Meredith looked at Derek as Mark started to stitch her up. She winced a little as Mark started to do the first stitch.

"Did that hurt?" Mark stopped what he was doing.

"Just a little," Meredith replied.

"You're such a baby," Mark joked.

"Just concentrate on what you're doing, Dr. Sloan, I like my head very much so please, concentrate," Meredith told him.

"I'm the best in what I do, Dr. Grey, you've got nothing to worry about," Mark reminded her. "You're in safe hands."

"Good."

Derek laughed a little from his place in the room and caught Meredith's gaze. "You've got nothing to worry about, Meredith, Dr. Sloan's the best of the best. In fact, you'd be surprised as to how many celebrities have gone under his knife. Isn't that right, Dr. Sloan?"

"A little too many," Mark replied not looking at Derek but concencrating on Meredith's gash. He placed the final stitches and cut the thread. "There we go, all done. Good as new."

"Am I gonna go bald there?" Meredith asked, suddenly realizing the possibility. Mark gave out a small laugh. Meredith's eyes went wide. "What? Am I?"

"Just on this portion where I stitched you up," Mark told her.

"Damnit," Meredith cursed.

Mark and Derek laughed at the same time. Mark gave Derek a small glare which he didn't see because Derek's eyes were on Meredith. Mark cleared his throat and Meredith looked back at him.

"Can I go now?" Meredith asked him. Mark nodded and stepped back as Meredith stood up.

"C'mon, Dr. Grey," Derek took the wheelchair and motioned for Meredith to sit down. "Your carriage awaits."

"I can walk."

"It's either you ride the chair or I carry you, honestly, I'd prefer the latter but people might stare," Derek teased.

"Fine," Meredith sighed as she took a seat on the wheelchair, avoiding Mark's gaze which she knew was tearing into her.

"Goodbye, Dr. Sloan," Derek looked at Mark with a small appreciative smile which Mark wanted to erase with a punch in his face.

"I'll come by and look at your healing, Dr. Grey," Mark spoke in a proffesional voice. Derek pushed Meredith away as Mark looked on with unmixed feelings of suspiscion and wonder. "Damnit. Damn that Shepherd."

--- --- ---

"I can't exactly visit you as easily as I want to, you know," Mark pretended to look at her wound, something he knew the nurse had done earlier. "Unlike Shepherd, who's the head of the neurosurgery, and could go anywhere he wants and visit anybody he wants."

"I'm going home later, the chief's giving me a few days off," Meredith informed him. "And would you please stop with the Shepherd thing!"

"Can you stay with me at the hotel then?" Mark asked, dropping the subject about Derek.

"I have to stay at home. Izzie and George'll be looking out for me, they'd be suspicious if I wouldn't go home."

"What about we just tell them about us, Mer," Mark finally had the courage to tell her what has been bothering him.

"What?" Meredith looked at him. "No!"

"They're your friends, I know they'd understand," he reasoned out.

"Mark, no," Meredith shook her head.

"I can't see why you can't, you know," Mark gave out a disappointed sigh as he placed back her bandage and sat down on the chair.

Meredith looked at him for a few seconds before giving out the same sigh. "Nothing good would come out of telling them now, you know. It'll just make things complicated."

"Nothing good?" he asked her, his eyebrow raising in question. "I could be able stay and look after you."

"It's too risky," Meredith continued on shaking her head.

Mark stood up and looked at Meredith angrilly. "You know what, I don't really know what the whole not telling anyone you're my wife's point was before. But now I think it's pretty clear..."

"Mark, don't start this," Meredith begged him, knowing the argument they were about to get into.

"You're trying to get rid of me!" Mark looked at her with a hint of hurt and anger and walked out of the room.

"Mark! Come back here! Mar--" Meredith called out after him. She quickly stopped herself when a nurse passed by and looked at her strangely.

"Dr. Grey, do you need anything?" the nurse asked.

"Nothing," Meredith shook her head and leaned back down. "Nothing."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Uh-oh... Here come's trouble... ha.ha.ha.**

**Next chapter, someone finds out about Mark and Meredith's marriage... :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Yet Another Head Bump**

"Hey," Derek entered the room with a smile. He picked up her chart and looked through it for a few seconds before placing it back down. "You're going home tonight?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, not having the energy to make small talk.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Meredith shook her head a little and sighed, looking out the window. "Nothing."

"Are you experiencing any pain right now?"

"In many places more than one," Meredith murmured. "So... My stitches, when do they come out?"

"A week, I guess," Derek informed her, taking a seat on her bed. "Has Dr. Sloan gone by to check on you?"

"Yeah, he has."

"I'll have a talk with him later as to when you need to come back to have them removed, maybe in a few days he could do it," Derek paused and stared at Meredith, as if studying her face.

"What?" Meredith looked at him strangely.

"Nothing," Derek shook his head slowly with a smile. "It's just nice to be near you without you having the ability to walk away."

"Funny," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"No, really," Derek didn't loose the smile. "It's a nice feeling."

--- --- ---

"Meredith," Izzie entered her hospital room later that day.

"Hey, Izzie," Meredith greeted her friend.

"I'm really sorry, but could you hold out for another night here?"

"What? Why?"

"I have this patient... He really needs looking after. And George's been called out to go to Mercy West tonight for a possible transplant candidate."

"Oh," Meredith nodded in understanding. "I could just take a cab, you know."

"No!" Izzie scolded her. "Are you out of your mind? No! Just stay for another night, okay?"

"Fine," Meredith sighed. "I'll just find something to make myself not feel like I've been hit in the head by a bedpan."

"Just one more night. Just don't go walking around, okay?" Izzie reminded her.

"Uh-huh," Meredith nodded as she rolled her eyes.

--- --- ---

"So how long have you been working here?" Mark asked the nurse, trying to make small talk to get rid of the incident that happened between him and Meredith earlier.

"A couple of months," the nurse answered with a flirty smile.

Mark continued on making small talk with the nurse until he saw Meredith standing at the other side of the nurses' counter. He looked at her, still a little angry about earlier, and with a smirk, continued on chatting with the nurse, this time a little more suggestive.

Meredith knew he was doing this on purpose, like he has done so many times before. Flirting with another woman when he got mad at her. Meredith gave him one last look and walked away.

"McSteamy's certainly has a way with the ladies," Christina appeared beside her.

"I know," Meredith snuck a glance at Mark and the nurse once again.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Christina looked at Meredith. "You're still a little pale."

"I'm guessing it was because of all the blood I lost. That or this color doesn't suit me," Meredith pointed to the hospital gown she was wearing.

"I think the color doesn't suit you," Christina told her.

"I'm bored, Christina," Meredith spoke in a loud, irritated voice. "I've got nothing else to do in that room but stare at the ceiling and wish Mr. Gilberth would come in and smack me again with the bed pan!"

"You're morbid."

"I'm just bored."

"I thought you were being released today."

"Izzie and George are preoccupied."

"Why don't you go ask McDreamy to take you home," Christina grinned at her. "Or maybe McSteamy."

"Christina!"

"What," Christina shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Christina's beeper suddenly went off. "I gotta run. I'll see you later."

Meredith started to head back to her room but she remembered that she had to pass by the nurses' counter again and see Mark flirting with the nurse. She gave out a brave face and walked quickly past the nurses' counter. Something that she knew she shouldn't have done because the hallway started to spin once she stopped walking.

"Very bad idea, Meredith," she scolded herself and tried to hold onto something. The closest thing she could get her hands on was the food trolley and she regretted the instance she held on to it because it came coming down with her as she fell to the floor.

"Dr. Grey!" another intern who was close by shouted her name as she ran towards Meredith. "Someone get a gurney here!"

--- --- ---

Mark didn't hear the intern shout but he knew there was a commotion down the hall because the nurse he was talking to excused herself and ran off and headed towards it. He gave out a sigh and rubbed his head, disappointed with himself for doing what he just did to Meredith.

"You're a jerk, Sloan," he murmured to himself. He rolled his eyes and decided to go see what the commotion down the hall was all about. He didn't have a hard time seeing what was happening because of his height. His heart suddenly skipped a beat when he saw who they were placing on the gurney. He walked past the few people in his way but before he could reach her, Derek was already beside her gurney.

"What happened?" Derek asked as he checked on Meredith.

"She fell," the intern answered. "She hit her head again."

"Could someone please alert MRI we're going down," Derek instructed. He looked back at the intern who was with him. "Where did she hit her head?"

"The food cart," the intern pointed to the cart that was on the floor as they walked past it.

"Meredith? Meredith? Can you hear me?" Derek spoke loudly.

Mark wanted to run after them but he knew he was out of position so the only thing that he could do at that moment was feel helpless and get out of the way, praying that they'd get her down to the MRI as soon as possible. He closed his eyes in anguish for a second and started to pace the now deserted hallway. He wanted to slam his hands on the wall but he knew it would attract to much attention. He looked around and saw Meredith's friend come out of one of the rooms.

"Dr. Stevens," Mark walked towards his wife's friend. "Would you mind if I talk with you for a minute?"

Izzie looked at Mark, wonder etched on her face. "Dr. Sloan?"

Mark let out a deep breathe before going on as they reached a secluded part of the hallway. "Izzie. Izzie, right?"

Izzie nodded quietly. "What is it, Dr. Sloan?"

"I need to know how Meredith is," he finally let it out. "I'm worried sick and I have no reason to go and check up on her."

"Check up on her?" Izzie raised her eyebrow. "What do you need to check up on her for?"

"I-I... Could you just tell me how she is?"

"Is there something going on between you and Mer?"

"You could say that," Mark nodded.

"She didn't mention anything about it," Izzie looked at him suspiciously.

"She's not the sharing-type," Mark told her.

"Dr. Sloan, I--" Izzie was about to tell him to mind his own business.

"She's my wife!" Mark blurted out not able to contol himself anymore. "Meredith's my wife!"

"Dr. Sloan, are you out of your mind?" Izzie asked, making a small step away from him just in case she needed to run.

"I'm not," Mark reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet. He took something from it and showed it to Izzie. "Here, look. Look."

"Oh," Izzie's eyes went wide as she took the photo from Mark's hand and looked at it more closely. She looked at Mark and once again said, "Oh."

--- --- ---

**No one guessed Izzie. ha-ha.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys:D**

**Next chapter... Mer's going home (or is it to the hotel with Mark?). haha. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Hotel Singing  
**

"Dr. Grey," Izzie entered her friend's hospital room and gave her a small, knowing smile. "Or should I say, Dr. Sloan."

Meredith looked at her with surprise and wonder. "How did you..."

"Your husband approached me and told me everything just so I'd tell him how you were doing," Izzie informed her as she sat down on Meredith's bed.

"He told you everything?"

"Actually," Izzie laughed a little. "He just started shouting that you were his wife, I was scared there for a minute. Thought he was some kind of psycho. Then he whipped out a photo of the two of you. Wedding picture actually."

"I'm sorry," Meredith sighed. "I-I just didn't see it fit for people to know I'm married. Just with the name Grey, I'm already overshadowed. Being a Sloan would be too much..."

"He wants to take you home," Izzie told her. "And don't worry, I understand, a little mad, but I understand."

"Thank you."

"I talked to the nurse a while ago and they said your release papers are still on the go. I'm gonna make it look like I'm taking you home later, but Dr. Sloan would be waiting in the parking lot in your car, he'll take you home."

"It's too risky! I already told him that!"

"He's a stubborn man," Izzie shrugged and then grinned. "Besides, I like this plan. It's sneaky!"

"Izzie... What about George?"

"George'll be over at Mercy West, you've got nothing to worry about," Izzie reassured her. "I've got your back."

"Ugh," Meredith gave out a sigh.

"What is it?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shrugged and took a moment before answering. "We kinda got into a fight a while ago."

"Oh. Does that mean I made the wrong decision to help him sneak you out?"

Meredith shook her head. "No. It's just hard being around him when we get into a fight."

"So..."

"It's alright," Meredith finally nodded. "I really do want to go home."

--- --- ---

Mark held Meredith's car keys in his hands, playing with them as he waited for Izzie to bring Meredith to him. He made one last stop to Mr. Sanderson's room, informing him they're scheduling the sugery two days from now. Mark knew he needed the few days to look after Meredith and to make it up to her for being the jerk that he was. He gave out a contented sigh as he finally saw Izzie and Meredith coming towards the car.

"Hey," Mark looked at Meredith.

"Hey," Meredith looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're okay," he gave out a contented sigh. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You should be," Meredith looked at him angrilly. Mark sighed and gave Izzie a grateful look.

"I'm gonna need the wheelchair back," Izzie told them, sensing the tension.

"C'mon," Mark was about to carry Meredith but she quickly stopped him.

"I can walk!" Meredith stood up.

"Mer, c'mon," Mark stood close to her in case she fell down. "Just let me help you."

"I'm okay!"

"Dr. Stevens," Mark gave Izzie one last look and a curt nod, the best he could do and offer instead of a verbal thank you, as he followed Meredith into the car.

"No problem," Izzie told him as she wheeled away the wheelchair.

"Mer," Mark looked at her as he started the engine. "Mer, talk to me."

"Just start driving, Sloan," Meredith spoke in a cold voice. Mark started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" Meredith asked when Mark did a right turn instead of a left.

"To the hotel," Mark told her. "And don't argue. We both know I can't stay with you if I bring you back to your house."

"That's exactly my point," Meredith told him as she glared at him.

"That glaring won't get you anywhere, missy," he told her, standing his ground.

--- --- ---

"Ouch," Meredith tried her best not to make a sound but it really hurt.

"Are you alright?" Mark sat up from his place in the couch and looked at her direction.

"It's nothing."

"Meredith," Mark spoke her name with concern as he stood up and switched open the lamp.

Meredith was on the bed sitting with her hand on her head. She looked at him, tears threatening her eyes. "It hurts."

Mark walked over to the fridge and took poured her some water and snatched the painkillers from the counter. "Here."

He watched as Meredith took the pill and drank it down with the water.

"You want me to kiss it to make the pain go away?" Mark managed to make a joke.

"Funny," Meredith rolled her eyes and layed back down. "Go back to sleep, Sloan."

"You know what," Mark suddenly sat down on the bed making Meredith look at him. "I think I'll sleep here. I did pay for the room you know."

"Fine," Meredith sat up and took the pillow. "Then I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Mer," Mark reached across the bed and got a hold of her hand. "Stop. We need to fix this, I already said I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry," Meredith told him softly. "Sometime I doubt it if it's true already."

"You know I am," he looked at her straight in the eye. Meredith's gaze softened and Mark knew she already forgave him. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Mark grinned at her. "If I weren't... Would I do this?"

"Oh no you won't," Meredith cracked a smile while shaking her head knowing what her husband was about to do. "Don't, Mark, I believe you already."

"I'm still doing it," Mark smiled at her and started to sing out loud with his awful, unmelodic voice that Meredith hated and loved at the same time.

"Stop!" Meredith threw the pillow in his face making him wince for a second but continued on singing. She started to giggle as he crawled into the bed and teasingly sang more loudly as he approached closer to her. He loomed over her with a grinning smile. Meredith was already laying flat on the bed. She reached out and placed a hand over his mouth. "Stop it!"

Mark's response came out a muffled sound and he reached over to peel off Meredith's hand. He stopped singing and looked down at her. "I love you, Mrs. Sloan."

"If you promise to stop singing," Meredith teased. "I'll love you back too."

"Why you..." Mark started to sing in a loud voice once again.

"No, no!" Meredith once again placed her hand on his mouth. "I love you, Mark. I love you!"

"Good," Mark smiled triumphantly.

"When you're not singing," Meredith added quickly. She did not give him a chance to reply when she pulled her closer and kissed him.

"Not that that's over," Mark pulled away from her. "You'd better get some rest."

"What if I don't want to," Meredith teasingly smiled at him as he layed down next to her on the bed.

"Sorry, lady, it's either you get some sleep or I sing you to sleep," Mark told her. "Those are the only options on the list tonight."

"Sleep it is," Meredith went under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Good night," Mark kissed her on the forehead as he too, went under the covers and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Night," Meredith whispered back as she nestled her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

--- --- ---

**Some fluff for you guys. :D  
**

**Btw... Is it just me or are the e-mail alerts really not working :( **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I haven't had the inspiration lately to write something... (though I did manage to finish a oneshot yesterday... haha). But I think this fic's kinda dragging and I want stuff to be straight to the point... So I'll TRY to make things more of that and a little less of this... (enter chapter 7...)**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 7 - Dinner with the Webbers  
**

_2 days later..._

"You still feeling dizzy?" Mark asked before opening the door of the hotel room.

Meredith rolled her eyes and reached over past Mark and opened the door. Mark followed her outside and locked the door. "Are you sure you could go back in right now?"

"I'm okay," Meredith told him for the fifteenth time that morning. "If I feel dizzy or anything, I'll stop and take a seat, okay?"

"Good," Mark accepted her promise with a nod.

"By the way," Meredith stopped walking and looked at him. "Where are my car keys?"

"You think I'm gonna let you drive?"

"You think I'm gonna let you drive us? You know we can't be seen together."  
Mark stopped himself from making another comment about the cause of their previous argument.

"How about we just take a cab," Mark told her. "Separate cabs."

They reached the entrance of the hotel and Meredith immediately went inside the first cab.

"I'll see you later?" Mark held the door of the cab.

"Later," Meredith reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a small smile and closed the door. Mark watched as her cab drove off before getting into the next cab.

--- --- ---

"Page me if anything goes wrong," Mark handed the nurse the patient file. "Other than that, don't bother me with anything else, okay? My work here's done."

"Well if it isn't Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Adele," Mark, instantly recognizing the owner of the voice, turned around and gave Chief Webber's wife a brief hug.

"It's so nice to see you," Adelle smiled at him. "What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Following the missus," Mark leaned over and spoke in hush tone.

"I did hear that little Meredith Grey has finally reached internship, where is she, anyway?"

"She's around here somewhere," Mark didn't even bother to look around.

"You kids should drop by sometime over at our house and have some dinner."

"I'm leaving tomorrow night, actually," Mark told her. "Just got out of the case I was working on. And already spent some quality time with the missus."

"Well then, tonight then," Adele insisted. "We could just go out to a nice restaurant."

"Dr. Sloan?"

Mark turned around and found Bailey and her interns standing behind her, all trying their best not to look at him. Mark's eyes caught Meredith's for a second before he looked at Bailey. "Yes?"

"Mr. Sanderson's wife was looking for you down the hall," Bailey pointed towards the wing they just walked from. Mark gave her a small nod and turned around to face Adele once again.

"Why hello, Meredith," Adele suddenly greeted Meredith who was trying her best not to be seen.

"Mrs. Webber, it's nice to see you," Meredith gave her a meek smile and started to walk but to her disappointment, Bailey was not moving the group along.

"Well aren't you going to give me a hug hello?" Adele spoke in a scolding manner. "C'mere.

Meredith looked at Mark with fear in her eyes of getting caught but Mark didn't do anything. Meredith had no choice but to go and hug Adele.

"My, my, sweetheart, you looked stressed out," Adele looked at her more carefully. "Last time I saw you, you were blooming as you were walking down the..."

"Adele," Mark cut in the conversation, walking infront of Meredith and shielding her away from Adele. "About that dinner tonight..."

* * *

"What was that all about, Grey," Bailey asked as they started to walk again. 

"Nothing," Meredith defensively spoke out. "It was nothing, Dr. Bailey."

"Meredith," Izzie pulled Meredith behind so that they were far enough to be not heard.

"That was close, I know," Meredith knew what Izzie was about to say.

* * *

"Umm, Adele," Mark led her towards the corner of the hall. "Nobody actually knows Meredith and I are married. Only Richard does." 

"Oh," Adele was surprised. "Why's that?"

"Meredith wanted it to stay that way so we're kinda in a hush-hush situation here," Mark explained.

"I knew I saw a beautiful woman walking by," Derek suddenly appeared and greeted Adele.

"Derek, how have you been?" Adele asked.

"Good, good, I'm good. How do you know Mark here?" Derek looked at Mark who was just standing there with a smug look on his face.  
"Richard and his medical conferences," Adelle made up a story as she looked at Mark who was holding his breathe. "We met on one of those, didn't we, Dr. Sloan?"

Mark just nodded as he looked at Derek.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys alone," Adelle gave them each a pat in the hand. She looked at Mark and added, "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"Dinner with the chief?" Derek finally asked as they both watched Adele walk away.

"Yeah," Mark gave him a 'so what?' look and walked away to call Meredith.

--- --- ---

"So..." Mark walked over to a more secluded area of the hallway as he talked to Meredith on his phone. "Dinner tonight with the Webbers."

_"What?"_

"I couldn't say no, Mer. And you know how I love showing you off in public."

_"Well, Seattle's not a good public to show me off,"_ she told him in a scolding manner.

"Aw, c'mon, baby."

_"But, Mark!"_

"For me, please," Mark spoke in a begging voice, something he knew she could never resist.

_"Fine,"_ she gave in.

"Great, I'll see you at the hotel at 6."

--- --- ---

"Hey," Derek followed Meredith as she passed him down the hall. "You're back."

Meredith just gave him a small nod and a small smile, trying her best to ignore him and get past him.

"So," Derek walked faster and stopped her by stopping in front of her. "Where were you? I called your house, you know, maybe come for a visit but you weren't there."

Meredith looked at him for a second, thinking of what to say. "I stayed over with a friend."

"Oh. And this friend... Did she take care of you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "She... She took real good care of me."

"That's good."

"Is that all, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek nodded and let her pass.

"By the way," Derek fiddled with the pen he was holding and placed it back on his front pocket.

"Yes?" Meredith stopped and waited for him to speak.

"I made reservations... Hoping you'd let me take you out tonight for a welcome back dinner..."

"I can't. I already have dinner plans," she gave him a small shrug and walked away.

"Raincheck then?" he called out.

"We'll see!" she replied.

--- --- ---

"Derek," Richard's heart actually skipped a beat when he saw the neurosurgeon approach their table. He could already sense the trouble that was about to be stirred.

"Wow," Derek approached their table. "I didnt' expect you to be here."

"We didn't expect to see anyone we know either," Richard looked at his wife.

"You'd better call our companion, see where he is," Adele gently tapped Richard's hand.

"I should do that," Richard nodded, standing up and pulling his phone out to make the call.

* * *

"Wait," Mark took his hand off of Meredith's waist and reached inside his pocket to take the call. He turned around and spoke quietly for a few seconds before looking at Meredith. 

"What?" Meredith asked him.

"This is gonna be an awkward evening," Mark slammed his phone shut.

"What?"

"Apparently... A certain brain surgeon's joining us for dinner."

"What?"

"Dr. Shepherd happened to walk in according to Dr. Webber."

"Maybe I should just go back," Meredith spoke with evident hesitation and panic.

"No," Mark held her in place and shook his head. "You're staying. We're staying."

"But..."

"I go in. You come in. We'll make it look like the Webbers invited you and me separately."

"Mark!"

"Don't _Mark_ me," he told her seriously. "It's either we both go back to the hotel or this. And trust me, I don't think the Webbers would appreciate it if we stood them up."

"I know," she knew it was the truth.

"I'll see you in there then," Mark leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading inside the restaurant. Meredith started to count to 50.

* * *

"So you're having dinner with Mark Sloan," Derek spoke with amazement. 

"You got that right," Mark appeared behind Derek. Mark gave Derek a small nod as he reached over to shake Dr. Webber's hand and give Adele a polite nod.

"Derek, you joining us?" Mark took the seat beside Derek.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Derek looked at Mark and then at the Webbers. Both the Webber looked at Mark awaiting his answer.

"Fine by me," Mark shrugged.

"I actually had reservations here tonight, but my date already had dinner plans," Derek told them.

"Ah, there's our other guest," Adele announced as she saw Meredith approach their table.

"Dr. Webber, Mrs. Webber," Meredith forced a smile as she hugged the other woman and passed a gaze towards Mark and Derek. "Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan."

"So, this was your dinner plan?" Derek asked. Mark watched as Derek stood up and helped Meredith to take the seat between Derek's and Mrs. Webber's seats. Mark shook his head a little and took a sip of his water to drown down the anger and jealousy already building up, and it was only just the start of the evening.

"I wanted to see how Ellis Grey's daughter was doing," Adele told Derek. "It's been a while since I saw this little darling."

"You should have just told me, you know," Derek told Meredith. "The reservations I had were here too."

"Really."

"By the way," Derek leaned closer to her. "You look pretty."

"Um, thank you, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith answered conscious of the other people in the table.

"Please, call me Derek," Derek told her.

"And you can call me Mark," Mark reached over and offered her hand towards Meredith.

"Mark," Meredith acknowledged and reached over to shake his hand. Mark gave her a small smirk as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

_Half way into the dinner..._

"Dr. Grey, don't you think that's a little too much champagne?" Mark raised his eyebrow and gave her a look.

"You're on-call tomorrow, right, Dr. Grey?"

"I've got a high tolerance for alcohol, Dr. Webber, you've got nothing to worry about," Meredith smiled politely.

"There I disagree," Derek shook his head with a smile as he took the champagne glass from her hands. "Dr. Grey here gets easily drunk, as I recall."

"That was tequila, Dr. Shepherd, this is nothing but champagne," she took the glass back.

Mark watched the two bicker for a few more seconds before Dr. Webber decided to change the topic.

"So, Dr. Sloan, what have you been upto in ol' New York?" Dr. Webber could sense the tension building up and he knew Mark Sloan was not someone you let the tension build up with. Dr. Webber knew the man was known for his quick temper and hard punches.

"The clinic has been keeping me busy."

"Not too busy for the ladies, I bet," Derek laughed a little.

"Apparently," Mark gave Meredith a split-second gaze. "The ladies are _too busy for me_ these days."

* * *

_After dinner..._

"You need a lift, Mark?"

"No," Mark buttoned his coat and shook his head. "Cab. And we both know you, me, and anything with wheels do not mix."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, stifling a small laugh. He turned to Meredith. "Meredith?"

"Yes?" Meredith turned towards Derek.

"C'mon," he gave her a small smile. "I'll take you home."

"No," Meredith shook her head fervously. "I'll just take a cab, too."

"My car's over there, Mer," he pointed towards the parking lot. "You're on the way..."

"Really," Meredith shook her head. "It's alright."

"Meredith, c'mon," Derek persuaded.

"You'd better go, Dr. Grey," Mark spoke up just so he had a reason to look at her. "Taxi fares could be hell."

"Mark's right, Mer, be practical."

Meredith looked at Mark, searching his face for something, an indication of how he really felt with what she was about to do. But she didn't find any, she sighed and nodded. And she walked away from her husband and followed Derek Shepherd.

--- --- ---

**-ducks and hides from the possible bashing...- **

**hahaha. till the next update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Details**

Her phone started vibrating just in time as she was about to her bed, Meredith looked at her phone and read the text message that just arrived.

_Would you come out?_ - Mark's message read.

Meredith didn't even bother to put on a robe as she walked out her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. She found Mark, still in his clothes from the dinner earlier that night, sitting on the steps of the porch. He was looking at the lawn, as if thinking of something deep.

"Hey," she called out.

"I missed you, Sloan," Mark spoke using the name he often calls her. He looked at her for a second and then looked out into the lawn once again.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith wrapped her arms around herself to fight the cold.

"C'mere," Mark motioned for her to sit between his legs on the lower step. She sat down and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about earlier," she whispered.

"I wanted to punch him, you know," Mark told her, placing his lips against her hair. "I really did."

"And you didn't because..."

"Cos' you'd get mad at me... And I can't take that..."

"Good boy."

"Is that what I am to you now? A good boy?"

"You know how good boys get rewarded," she teasingly said.

"What if I want to be naughty," he teased back.

"Then it's your loss," she giggled a little.

A moment of silence passed between.

"Mer," he suddenly became serious again. "When will we ever tell everybody here?"

"In time, Mark," she replied quietly. "You understand, right?"

"I think I do, at some level," he gave out a small sigh.

"And I thank you for that," she turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Mark nodded.

"By the way, you didn't tell me Derek got his scar from a motorcycle accident with you."

"Oh yeah, that," Mark smiled mischievously at the memory. "I told him to wear the extra damn helmet. It's not my fault he came flying straight to the pole."

"And what did you get from the accident?"

"Just a small bruise," Mark smiled more widely. "Cos' _I_ wore a helmet."

"You guys were friends?"

"Best of," Mark told her. "But we lost contact when internship started. But enough of that..."

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "Enough of that..."

She stood up and walked up the steps.

"You want to come in? Izzie's baking some of her infamous chocolate cupcakes."

"At this hour?" Mark asked, turning to look at her.

"She gets obsessed."

"Is the other one around?"

"George's sleeping, I think..."

"What if he wakes up and sees me?"

"Does it matter?" Meredith smiled at him sweetly and reached out her hand towards him. "C'mon. Izzie's cupcakes are to die for."

* * *

"Wow," was the first thing Izzie said as she saw Meredith walk in with Mark in tow.

"Izzie, I'd like you to meet Mark," Meredith pulled Mark inside the kitchen. "My husband."

"We've met," Izzie gave Mark a small smile. "Scared the shit out of me, actually."

"Sorry about that," Mark apologized. "I loose myself when it comes to her."

Meredith took a seat on the stool and Mark took the a seat next to her.

"You guys look too cute together," Izzie looked at them.

"Izzie..."

"Sorry. Sugar rush," Izzie raised two newly baked cupcakes and handed it to them.

"No, thanks," Mark shook his head.

"He's body conscious," Meredith explained with a shrug, taking the other cupcake and took a bite off it. "Hmmm. You should have some really."

She turned to Mark and held the cupcake up for him.

"Fine," Mark took a bite off of it too and nodded in appreciation. "Good."

"She's the best," Meredith told him.

"So... How did you guys meet?"

"Medical mixer... Girl that came with her mother... Across the room... Call it love at first sight," Mark simply said.

"Liar."

"Fine, lust at first sight," Mark shrugged.

"So how long have you two been married, by the way," Izzie asked.

"Three years," Meredith answered.

"Dated three years before I finally popped the question," Mark informed her.

"Romantic?"

"Mark's not that much of a romantic," Meredith gently tapped her hand on Mark's cheek.

"I did the best I could," Mark shrugged.

"What was the--" Izzie started to ask once again.

"Izzie," Meredith stood up, finishing the cupcake. "I'll tell you everything in time. In the mean time, I wouldn't want this guy here to sleep too late, makes him cranky in the morning."

"Yeah," Mark nodded as he stood up too. "And a cranky Mark attracts more women."

"Shut up," Meredith playfully swatted his arm as she pulled her out of the kitchen. "Night, Iz!"

"Night," Izzie called out.

* * *

"So... Do you feel lonely sleeping alone in this big bed?" Mark asked as he pulled the covers off the bed.

"All the time," Meredith smiled playfully.

"Well," Mark crawled into it and pulled her down. "You're not about to be lonely anymore."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

"What's he doing here?" George took a seat and watched Mark, who was wearing black slacks and a white plain shirt, closely. "Did Meredith pick him up from Joe's?"

Mark just gave him a small smirk and continued cooking the blueberry pancakes.

"Can I tell him?" Izzie asked excitedly from her spot next to George.

"I guess Meredith wouldn't mind," Mark shrugged as he placed the plate of pancakes on the tray. He picked it up and started to walk out the kitchen. "If you guys don't mind, I'll just go bring this to Meredith."

"Meredith's a Sloan," Izzie quickly told George as Mark disappeared

"What?" George looked at Izzie. "They're cousins?"

"Meredith's married to Mark!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?"

"I couldn't really think straight from the lack of sleep, you know..."

"They kept you up too, huh?" Izzie's eyes went wide for a minute remembering the noise from last night.

"Even the dead would rise from the noise those two were making," George muttered as he dropped his head on the table to rest for a while.

* * *

"Meredith! We're going to be late!" Izzie's voice came from downstairs.

"I'll see you later?" Meredith picked up her bag. Mark nodded as he fixed the plates and the forks from the breakfast in bed he prepared for her.

"What time?" he asked.

"I'm driving you to the airport."

"I'll meet you at the hotel then," Mark picked up the tray and walked over to her. "I'll clean up here."

"I'll see you later," Meredith kissed him quickly and headed out the door.

"You look happy," Christina eyed Meredith as she closed her locker.

--- --- ---

"Christina," Meredith started to speak.

"Is she telling her?" George whispered to Izzie.

"Telling me what?"

"That you could call her Mrs. McSteamy," Izzie whispered to Christina as she passed her.

"What!"

"Izzie! Shush!" She turned to Christina. "Ok, I'm a big liar. I have been a lying bitch since the day I met you."

"Meredith, just spit it out," Christina groaned.

Meredith pulled her towards a more private part of the room. "Mark and I are married."

"WHAT."

"Three years," Meredith added.

"Woah," Christina stepped back a little from her. "Say that again."

"Mark and I have been married for three years, I kept it from everyone," Meredith repeated.

"Explains why McSteamy always looked like he wanted to kill McDreamy," Christina said. "Well, I'm glad I finally figured it out."

"You're not mad?"

"It's not like I tell you everything, Mer. We're friends but we still keep some things at bay," Christina shrugged.

"So, you're not mad?" Meredith asked once again as she followed Christina out of the locker room.

"Ask me again _then _I'll get mad."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

"When are you coming back for a visit?" Meredith didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm just gonna surprise you," Mark told her with a small smile.

"You know I don't like surprises."

"I know," Mark grinned, placing a kiss on her hand. "That's what makes it more fun."

She laughed a little as she spoke. "You'll miss me?"

"Maybe," Mark shrugged.

"Maybe, huh," she gave out a small laugh.

"Will you miss me?"

"I'll miss your pancakes, that's for sure."

"I love you," Mark leaned and kissed her.

"I love you, too," she replied. He finally let go and started to walk towards the entrance of the airport.

"Two meters from that damn Shepherd, okay?" Mark pointed his finger towards her in playful warning.

"That'll be a hard thing to do!" Meredith called out.

"TWO meters!" Mark called back as he walked away.

--- --- ---

**A/N: I already started a prequel for this thing... As to how the two met and stuff... I was thinking of posting it after I finish this one (which would be months... haha.) And once the next chapter comes out, I'm changing the summary of the story... Cos' something big's coming up next chapter... :D **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: By the end of this chapter... Don't hate me. Please.**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 9 - It's the End of Something Old**

_Three weeks later..._

"Hey," Derek gave her a small smile as she entered the elevator.

"Hey," Meredith greeted back.

"I heard you were going back to New York this weekend," Derek told her.

"I'm leaving tonight, I already got Christina to cover me," Meredith nodded. "Thanksgiving. I'm going in to surprise my family."

"Your mother's in New York?"

"Umm," Meredith just nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"I thought she was in Europe," Derek wondered.

"She just got back a few days ago," Meredith lied.

"How's the head by the way?" Derek asked after a few seconds, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"It's been three weeks, Dr. Shepherd it's fine. You've been asking me that everyday!"

"You're head kinda looks asymmetrical now, you know," Derek joked. "Much bigger on the left side. Looks weird."

"What!"

"Kidding, I was kidding," Derek laughed. "You still look as beautiful as that night I met you in the bar."

"Friends, Dr. Shepherd, friends," Meredith reminded him with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't need reminding of that, Dr. Grey," Derek smiled at her teasingly as he placed his lips so teasingly close to her, she could feel his breathe. "Cos' then I could have been doing this..." Derek pulled away and gave out a small laugh. "But I'm not. Because we're friends."

"Yes," Meredith nodded curtly. "Friends."

"That we are, Meredith, that we are," Derek spoke with a wishing and longing tone as she watched Meredith exit the elevator, leaving him all alone.

--- --- ---

Stepping fresh out of the elevator, Meredith found it ironic that she headed towards the stairways. She quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialled the familiar number.

_"What."_ Mark's voice sounded a little cold.

"It's me," Meredith spoke after a few seconds.

_"Sloan,"_ Mark's voice suddenly sounded happier and more cheerful. _"What do I owe this honor for?"_

"Just seeing how you are," she lied.

_"Is something wrong?"_

"Not much, really," Meredith told him. "My leg kinda hurts."

_"Did you go jogging again?"_

"Just a bit," she lied once again. She went jogging early that morning for an hour.

_"You know you're not supposed to be putting too much pressure on your leg,"_ Mark scolded her.

"It's fine, Mark."

_"Then you're calling because..."_

"What? I can't call you just to call you?" she asked.

_"Something's wrong."_

He knew her too well.

"About Thanksgiving..."

_"You're flying in, right?"_ Mark's voice suddenly sounded alert and worried. _"I already ordered a turkey, a big one."_

"Sweetie, I'm sorry..."

_"Mer,"_ Mark's voice sounded disappointed. _"It's Thanksgiving! We never miss Thanksgiving."_

"I can't, I'm sorry. I can't get a leave."

_ "Then don't show up to work,"_ Mark told her. _"Just fly back here tonight, you'll be back there by day after Thanksgiving."_

"Mark..."

_"Mer, it's __Thanksgiving!"_

"I know," Meredith couldn't help but smile knowing that Mark would indeed be surprised once she shows up there tomorrow morning. "I'll try to make it for Christmas."

_"Christmas?"_ The frustration in Mark's voice was evident and Meredith knew Mark was already pouting.

"Mark..."

_ "Fine,"_ Mark sighed as he gave in and accepted. _"But Christmas, you promise?"_

"I promise."

_"Just so you know, you'd better have nothing to be thankful about while you're carving that turkey with those friends of yours, cos' your husband's not so thankful that his wife's not with him."_

"I'll keep that in mind, sweetie," Meredith smiled.

_"You better,"_ Mark spoke like a 7 year old being stripped of his halloween candy.

"I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow night."

_"Okay. I love you,"_ Mark muttered, still evidently a bit angry.

"I love you," Meredith closed her phone and smiled at herself proudly.

--- --- ---

"So..." Izzie grinned widely as she looked at the other occupants of the table.

"Not me," Christina murmured as she rolled her eyes. She leaned closer to Meredith and whispered to her. "You have got to take me with you to New York. I have NO intention of spending a thanksgiving dinner with that."

"Christina, it's_ Izzie_."

"Exactly."

"So, Mer, what time are you leaving tonight?" George asked.

"I'm heading straight to the airport after our shift," Meredith smiled widely.

"Look who's excited," Christina commented with a smirk.

"You're just bitter cos' you're stuck here," Meredith stuck her tongue out.

"Does McHubby know you're coming?" Izzie asked, using their new McNickname for Mark since they can't use McSteamy anymore.

"No," Meredith shook her head, never loosing the smile. "I'm surprising him."

"Who's McHubby?" Alex sat down and started eating his lunch.

"Nobody you know," George immediately answered, earning looks from the others.

"Seriously, who's McHubby?" Alex asked once again. He looked at Meredith, studying her before speaking once again. "Ooooh, looks like flying to New York to see your _family _is one big fat lie. What would Dr. Webber say if he found out you're just flying to the big apple just to see a boyfriend, Grey."

"Shut up, Alex," Christina glared at him.

Alex smirked at Christina and then looked at Meredith once again. "Does Shepherd know you have a boyfriend? Or would you want me to break the news to him?"

"If I throw this at him, will I get into trouble?" Meredith asked, holding up her cup of coffee.

"You can even throw mine," Christina placed her own coffee infront of Meredith.

"Mine too," Izzie did the same thing.

"And mine," George placed his beside all of their coffee cups.

"We could all make it look like an accident," Christina picked up her cup once again and Izzie and George picked up theirs. They all looked at Alex.

"I get it," Alex picked up his tray and stood up. "You could have just told me to go away, no need for death threats, dudes."

"Ass," Izzie glared at Alex's retreating form. After a few seconds she smiled widely and looked at the others. "So... About tonight... I was thinking we could..."

"Oh great," Christina groaned as she watched Izzie yap about her Thanksgiving plans.

"This is gonna be a good Thanksgiving," Meredith smiled enthusiastically, earning a deadly glare from Christina.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

_**NEW YORK--- --- ---** _

Meredith's taxi came to a screeching halt in front of their two-story house over-looking Central Park. She paid the fare and quickly got out of the taxi, holding her small travel bag. She rolled her eyes as she saw Mark's motorcycle carelessly parked near their porch steps, she didn't need to look at it to know it wasn't locked and the key was probably still in the ignition. She took the key from the ignition and placed it inside her pocket, taking out the front door key as she walked up the steps towards the door. She entered their house quietly, pocketing her key as she placed down her bag and walked up the stairs quietly.

"Mark?" she called out, heading for the bedroom. "Sloan!"

She found it strange that the he wasn't responding since he was a really light sleeper. She opened the door to their room and finally she heard his voice.

"Mer," his voice was full of shock and of..._ Guilt_.

There was stumbling involved and a big gasp from her as she entered the room and found her husband naked taking himself off of the top of another woman.

"Wha-," Meredith's eyes went wide as Mark looked at her with guilt.

"Mer," Mark stumbled out of the bed, grabbing the sheets as he started to get off the bed towards her. It was a few seconds before Meredith finally realized what just happened.

"Mer!" Mark called out to her as she walked out of their room. "Meredith! Stop!"

"Stop!?" Meredith turned around but didn't stop walking. She took the closest thing that she could get her hands on and threw it towards Mark. "Stop!?"

"Meredith, I'm sorry," Mark caught the vase and carelessly placed it down on the floor. He walked closer and stopped right in front of her.

"Really!? You're sorry!? That's great! Now get the hell out of my face!" Meredith pushed him away as hard as she could. She quickly ran down the stairs and slammed the door. She walked over to the tree in the sidewalk and vomitted every last bit of what she ate on the flight there. She breathed deeply and waited for her head to stop spinning before she finally hailed down a taxi and instructed the driver to drive her to the airport.

Mark never went after her.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---**  
**

**A/N: So...? Do I need to hide under my bed now? ha-ha. But seriously, a story needs a good plot... And I think it's getting more interesting now... Right? I was kinda tired of writing the fluff parts (which doesn't do good with collecting reviews, by the way! bummer.) Anyways. Till next time:D**

**By the way, as promised. I changed the summary cos' the 'BIG' thing happened... Which was the Mark cheating on her part... You guys got that, right? Of course you did. LOL. :D  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**--- HAPPY HOLIDAYS! ---**

**I did it! I updated all three fics at the same time! I thought I couldn't do it... I realized just how hard it is to write three fics all at the same time... Multi-tasking to the max! But I was really dead-set on doing this for you guys since it's christmas and all... So... Here goes... And again, happy holidays! Cheers!**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 10 - Running Away**

"Hey," Derek followed her to the stairways of SGH. "Meredith? Are you alright? What are you doing back so early? Didn't you just leave yesterday?"

"Yeah," Meredith tried to get herself together. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Derek stated as he turned her around to face him. He saw her tear-stricken face and frowned. "Meredith, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head and tried to get away from her grip.

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Meredith, please," Derek begged.

"Dr. Shepherd, let me go," she shook his hand away and she stepped back.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't," Meredith shook her head and ran down the stairs. Leaving a confused Derek behind.

* * *

"Tequila? You stood me up for a bottle of tequila?" 

"Heyyyy," Meredith could barely speak straight. "What are you doing herrreee?"

"Following you," Derek took a seat on the stool beside hers.

"Funny," Meredith smiled goofingly.

"I think you'd better get home," Derek told her.

"I'm no state of driving anymore, Derrr," Meredith slurred. "Ekkkk."

"I'll drive you home," Derek offered.

"No," Meredith shook her head.

"Meredith!" Derek called her attention, in efforts of making her at least bit sober.

"I want to help Joe close uppp..."

"I don't think Joe needs help closing up, Mer."

"Can't you see there's still a lot of people here? He's sureee to need help. Right, Joe?"

Derek looked at Joe and shook his head.

"It's alright, sweetie, I can handle this," Joe answered.

"See?" Derek told her. "You'd better go home now, Mer. You're friends are probably waiting for you. It's Thanksgiving."

"They don't even know I'm back. They're all in my house having dinner right now, I bet. Ha!" Meredith looked at Joe and motioned for him to give her another shot. She held the glass in her hands. "And besides, there's nothing to be thankful about. What's Thanksgiving when there's nothing to be thankful of..."

"Something happened in New York," Derek insisted.

"Nooo-thingggg..." Meredith shook her head slowly as she watched her surroundings start to turn. "I think I need to lie down now."

"I really think you need to," Derek nodded, relieved that she has finally decided to stop drinking and go home. He stood up and helped her stand up straight. "I'll take you home."

"No, no," she shook her head. "Take me somewhere else. I don't want to go home... Take me somewhere else, Derek."

--- --- ---

"Aren't you supposed to be in New York right now?" Christina was surprised to see Meredith early next morning.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded.

"Are you hung-over?"

"Big time," Meredith groaned as she leaned on the wall as they waited for the elevator.

"If you're here then where were you last night?"

"Joe's."

"I suffered through that dinner and you were at Joe's, drinking!?"

"Christina, my head hurts. Please stop with the noise."

"Dr. Grey," Derek greeted her. "I see you made it. How's the head?"

"Hell."

"I see you're still as cheerful as ever," Derek grinned.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Meredith groaned once again.

"That's what you get for drinking a whole bottle of tequila," Derek told her.

"You think I need reminding of that?" Meredith glared at him.

"Where did you stay last night?" Christina looked at Meredith with suspicion and then looked at Derek.

"Hotel," Derek answered for her. "I took her there, left her in the hands of the reliable hotel manager."

"Nothing happened, right?" Christina continued on looking at them suspiciously.

"It was the most enlighting night of my life," Derek joked.

"Funny," Meredith rolled her eyes and winced.

"I don't think Dr. Bailey's going to let you work looking like that. You should have just stayed at the hotel."

"I can't, okay. I need to keep busy."

She did get busy, for a few minutes, before she threw up all over the hallway and Dr. Bailey had to order her to take the day off. Meredith's headache was too much that she didn't even have the decency to protest as Bailey ordered Christina to take Meredith to the on-call room.

"You alright now?" Christina asked, as she helped Meredith lie down on one of the on-call beds.

"You want to go jog going to the hospital before pre-rounds tomorrow?" Meredith asked from her spot, her eyes were already closed.

"Will you tell me what's wrong by tomorrow?" Christina bargained.

"After I get rid of this headache by sleeping the day away," Meredith nodded a bit. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Okay then," Christina, satisfied with what her friend said, nodded. "We're going jogging tomorrow."

--- --- ---

"So..." Christina waited for Meredith to finally tell her what's going on. "What happened in New York?"

"I caught Mark," was all Meredith said.

"You caught him what?"

Meredith couldn't say it out loud yet, so she just kept quiet.

"Meredith!"

"Just run with me, Christina," Meredith ran a little bit faster. Christina kept up with her pace. After a few minutes of jogging in silence, Meredith looked at Christina. "You're my person, right?"

"I'm you're person, Mer, I'm your person."

"I caught Mark in bed with someone else," Meredith finally told Christina her problem.

"What?" Christina stopped in her tracks and for a few seconds, contemplated on what she just heard. She ran after Meredith and jogged beside her before speaking once again. "You caught McSteamy doing the McNasty with someone else?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He ran after me and then he said he was sorry."

"Sorry!? That's all he said?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "And then I ran off completely."

"This was Thanksgiving day?"

Meredith nodded.

"And has he called you since then?"

"No," Meredith shook her head.

"And what are you planning to do about this?"

"I don't know!"

"Have you cried?"

"I was the whole flight back," Meredith shrugged. "Then I headed to the hospital to work."

"You catch your husband in bed with someone else and then you go back to work?" Christina looked at her as if she had two heads.

"I worked and then tequila helped... A lot."

"I should have been there, Mer," Christina looked like she was imagining gruesome things. "I would have kicked that bastard's ass."

Meredith looked at Christina with gratitude in her eyes.

"Was that the first time?"

"First time, what?"

"That he cheated on you!"

"Shit," Meredith suddenly stopped running and sat down on the grass.

"What's wrong?" Christina stopped too and stood beside her.

"My leg," Meredith gently massaged her leg as she looked up at Christina. "I don't know. It's the first time I caught him. Do I even want to know if that was the first time?"

"No," Christina shook her head as she eyed her leg. "What's wrong with your leg? How come it always hurts when we go jogging?"

"I had an accident a few years back," Meredith stood up and started to jog.

"Are you sure you should still be jogging then?" Christina asked, jogging next to her.

"So what should I do?"

"About your leg?"

"About Mark, Christina!" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"He hurt you, right?"

"Like hell," Meredith nodded.

"Then hurt him back," Christina said a matter of factly.

"What do you mean hurt him back?"

"I don't know," Christina shrugged. "He's your husband, you should know how to hurt him."

* * *

"How's the leg?" Christina asked as she took a seat next to Meredith. 

"Hurts like hell," Meredith winced, suddenly remembering the pain that had been pestering her all day.

"You should go get an Xray."

"And have them tell me what I already know?"

"What do you know?"

"That I can't put too much pressure on my leg because the metal screws I have in them can only take too much,"

"You have metal screws in your leg?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I told you! Accident!"

"So..."

"So what?"

"How are you going to hurt McHubby? Have you deviced a plan?"

"I haven't," Meredith shook her head, suddenly growing an interest in her egg salad.

"What did that egg salad ever do to you?"

"Dr. Shepherd," Christina greeted the man who just took a seat with them in their table. Christina looked at Meredith who was still picking and prodding the egg salad with her fork. Christina nudged her gently with her elbow.

"What?" Meredith glared at Christina, clearly not being aware of anything that has occured for the last few seconds. She saw Derek watching her from across the table and she stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Grey," Derek raised his eyebrow and looked at her egg salad. "Would you like to tell me what the egg salad did that made you pick on it like that?"

"It's nothing," Meredith shook her head, looking at Christina for help.

"Crap," Christina suddenly stood up. "I forgot to take Burke's patient down to CT before lunch! I have to go!"

"Traitor," Meredith muttered as she watched her friend walk away.

"So..."

"What?"

"What'd the egg salad do to you?" he asked once again.

"Nothing...," Meredith sighed.

"You know... Instead of going to Joe's tonight. Maybe you'd like to spend time, you know, talking with me, over dinner maybe..." Derek lured her in, adding a smile to his invitation.

"Like a date?" Meredith raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, a dinner date," Derek nodded.

Christina's advise earlier echoed through Meredith's mind as she looked at Derek who was waiting for her response. Christina was right. Meredith knew how it was to hurt her husband.

"Pick me up at 8?"

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**waves a white flag.**

**you guys have to stick around to find out what'll happen now that Meredith's _dating _Derek... and of course... Mark's come back. which will be soon, i hope. for their sake, i _really _hope so. don't you guys hope so too?**

**reviews! reviews! **

**thanks! thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's my major exams once again... Which means I'm in the mood to write. Ha-ha. Anywayz... Hope you guys like this chapter. And you've got nothing to worry about, I did my best to have minimal MerDer... Cos' I can't write it, honestly. _And_ I just uploaded a MerDer fic... I think one will be enough for this lifetime... Enjoy!**

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 11 - It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year**

_**CHRISTMAS EVE---**_

"Hey, it's my favorite tequila lady!" Joe greeted Meredith as she took a seat on one of the barstools. Joe immediately placed a shot down in front of her and gave her a small wink. "This one's on the house, Merry Christmas."

"A Merry Christmas to you too," Meredith said unenthusiastically as she downed the shot.

"A not so Merry Christmas then?" Joe sensed her not so jolly mood.

"You can say that," she nodded. "I hate holidays."

"You seem to hate a lot of things, Dr. Grey."

Meredith raised her eyebrow at him. "What? You want me to share you my hidden pain?"

"It could be of help," Joe shrugged.

"I have to be really, really, really drunk before I do that, Joe," Meredith pointed a finger at him. "So keep those shots comin'."

"You can't get drunk on Christmas eve! You're going to be a bother to your friends!"

"Nah," Meredith shook her head. "Derek's meeting me here in an hour."

"Ah, Dr. Shepherd's the designated driver," Joe contented with her answer, poured her a shot of tequila.

Meredith turned over the shot glass and placed it alongside the other shot glasses she has just drunk. If she counted correctly, that was her sixth glass. She sighed deeply and she stretched her hand across the bar and leaned her head on it. Her thoughts trailed back to the last few weeks. She remembered her first date with Derek, which was a disaster for her. It started with Izzie trying to stop her from going down to meet Derek, reminding her of her husband and it ended with Christina warning her to think about what she was doing.

* * *

_"When I told you to hurt him back?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was actually just suggesting sending him divorce papers, Mer," Christina looked at Derek. "Not cheat on him with his friend!"_

_"We're separated, Christina," Meredith told her and then pausing for a second, realizing how foreign it felt like for her to say it out loud for the first time. "He was the one who cheated cos' we were together. But now that we're separated, technically, I'm not cheating on anybody."_

_"Yeah," Christina scoffed. "Except for McDreamy over there."_

_"I'm not cheating on anyone!"_

_"Have you told him that you're still technically married?"_

_"No," Meredith shook her head. _

_"Then who's cheating who, Mer?"_

_"Just shut up, please!"_

_"You're digging yourself deeper into this mess, Mer," Christina rolled her eyes._

_"I thought you were my person!"_

_"Whatever," Christina shook her head. "I **am** your person, Mer, but just think more carefully before you do anything else, okay?"

* * *

_

Derek. Derek was the victim in all of these.

_"Poor Derek. Poor, clueless Derek," _Meredith thought.

He brought her to the same restaurant that they had dinner with the Webbers in. Derek's hand on hers stopped her from doing what she wanted to do most that night, run away and never look back. Each smile that came from him was a small needle that went straight to her heart. They ended the night with a kiss over-looking the ferryboats.

* * *

_"What happened to you in New York that you came back like this," Derek spoke as he looked at her curiously._

_"What?"_

_"You're too willing..."_

_"Nothing happened," Meredith spoke softly to cover up the truth. She leaned over and initiated a kiss.

* * *

_

It was the perfect evening. If only her heart would agree...

And Mark...

"Stupid Mark," she muttered as soon as her husband's face found itself in her mind. She didn't want to think about him, he didn't have the right to even have a cameo in her mind anymore. But as much as she tried, Mark's face kept on appearing. She waved to Joe and asked for another shot. Tequila would help her forget. Tequila would remove his face from her mind. Tequila would erase him. Tequila could do a lot of things to her. If only tequila could turn back time...

Her _perfect _night just got more perfect as Winter Wonderland filled the air.

"Joe! Could you freakin' change your freakin' music! This is a freakin' bar for crying out loud! Seriously!" Meredith shouted at Joe, who was right in front of her.

"What's wrong with Christmas jingles? It's Christmas!"

"J-just change it, damnit!" Meredith yelled.

It was too late, though, memories from their first Christmas together already filled her thoughts...

* * *

_**CHRISTMAS MORNING - 2 years ago...**_

_"Meredith Grey-Sloan! Get your butt down here!" _

_Meredith giggled as she snuggled deeper into the sheets. _

_"Sloan!" Mark called once again. Meredith could hear his footsteps as he walked up the steps and into the room. After a few more seconds, Meredith gasped as the cold air hit her as Mark pulled off the blanket from her. _

_"Hey! I'm sleeping here!" Meredith groaned as she tried to pull back the blanket from his hands. _

_"Would you like to explain to me why your gifts' are already open?" he completely threw the blanket off the bed and into the floor as he waved an opened gift in front of her. "You snuck downstairs last night?"_

_Meredith rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. "It doesn't matter! You just placed wrapped boxes in there anyway! You tricked me!" _

_"Got ya', didn't I?" he grinned as he threw the opened gift on the floor. "C'mon, let's go downstairs."_

_"Are my real presents down there now?"_

_"Yeah," Mark nodded. "I had to hide them in the kitchen cupboards, I know you never go anywhere near those cooking ingredients."_

_"That's cos' you won't let me cook!" she stuck her tongue out at him._

_"That's cos' I love my life too much to even eat anything that was made by those hands of yours, Sloan. I'm the cook in this relationship, you should always remember that."_

_"Fine," Meredith pouted for a second and then she raised her hands up in the air and waited for Mark to pull her up. He did even better, he carried her they whole way downstairs and propped her in between his legs as they sat down in front of the Christmas tree. Winter Wonderland was softly playing from the speakers of their cd player._

_Meredith groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Winter Wonderland? You've got a freakin' Christmas CD?"_

"_Ah, I forgot your inexplicable hatred for the Christmas season," Mark smiled a little. _

"_Just give me your gift, Sloan, it's the one thing I look forward this time of the year," Meredith rolled her eyes once again._

_Mark pulled out a wrapped box from under the tree and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas, baby." _

_"Merry Christmas to me, indeed," Meredith smiled widely as she excitedly opened the wrapped present. Her eyes went wide as she quickly placed the item back inside the box. Mark grinned at her. "Was that really for me? Or for you?"_

_"That's for tonight, baby," Mark smirked. _

_"Not unless your Mother would appreciate me wearing a skimpy underwear to Christmas dinner... There would be 'no that's for tonight, baby'," Meredith rolled her eyes and reached for another gift under the tree. _

_"Now, where's my gift?" Mark asked as he busily nipped on Meredith's ear. _

_"Here," Meredith pulled out a box from under the tree that she placed there the night before. "Merry Christmas, Sloan. Sorry I couldn't afford a better gift."_

_Mark ignored her comment as he opened the present. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Meredith's present. "Can't afford a better gift?" _

_"You like it?"_

_"I don't think I could wear this," Mark pulled out the Rolex from its case as he tried it on. "I wouldn't want to get robbed. This thing would attract people too much."_

_"Really now..." she knew he didn't like wearing watches._

_"Fine," Mark sighed. "You know I don't like wearing a watch."_

_"Well, you'd better start wearing one now," she told him. "Maybe it'll stop you from being late from stuff."_

_"Fine," Mark rolled his eyes and sighed. "For you, I will."_

_"That's a good Sloan," Meredith patted him on the cheek and kissed him._

_"Does a good Sloan get a reward?" _

_"If we skip dinner tonight at your parents' house," she teased._

_"You know Mom'll kill me if we skip Christmas dinner," he told her with a small pout._

_"Well then," she smiled widely. "No reward for good Sloan tonight."_

"_Pleaseeeee," Mark begged like a child. _

"_If you wear this tonight," Meredith pulled out another wrapped present from under the tree and handed it to him. "Then maybe…"_

"_I bet this is a pink scrub," Mark rolled his eyes knowingly._

"_No pink scrub, no fun," she teased. _

"_Well then," Mark grinned, placing the wrapped present aside. "I'll be looking forward tonight… Pink scrubs and all…"_

_Meredith grinned victoriously. "Merry Christmas, baby."_

_--- --- ---_

"Good morning," Derek greeted her with a cheerful smile. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling away and grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. "Merry Christmas!"

"Good morning to you too," she mumbled. She would have glared at him if her head wouldn't crack any minute now.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he was teasing her.

Her reply was a groan.

"That's what you get for getting drunk on Christmas eve, Mer. Seriously, 12 shots of tequila? Here," he handed her a glass of water and the painkillers.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't in her bedroom, rather, _they _weren't in her room. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat up and took the glass and took the painkillers.

"My trailer," he told her. "I figured I wouldn't want to bother your friends, who by the way, were having a nice little Christmas eve dinner. I found you passed out at Joe's, Joe mentioned something about Winter Wonderland and you suddenly downing 6 shots continuously."

"I _hate_ Christmas."

"Well, we have that in common," Derek smiled bittersweetly.

"_You _hate Christmas?"

"Having the last name Shepherd? Christmas time was a bad time for me," Derek laughed a little. "What's your story?"

"I just hate it," Meredith muttered, closing her eyes and laying back down.

Mark loved Christmas, she needed to hate everything Mark loved.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**No. They haven't slept together. **

**And where the hell is Mark? Damnit. **

**And that pink scrub has a story all on its own. Ha-ha. But you have to wait for the prequel for that. :D I'm slowly incorporating stuff from the prequel to this fic already... So that everything will check out. **

**Oooh, and please read my other MerMark fic, THE HEART OF SLOAN. I haven't been getting too much R&R's in that and I really like that fic of mine... Pretty Please? Thanks:D**

**And I'm not even promoting it... But if you want to have a good laugh or a smile... Read my newest fic, The Littlest Shepherd. Yes. It's MerDer. And don't worry, I already hit myself in the head for writing it. ha-ha.**


	13. Chapter 12

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 12 - Starting the New Year with a Bang**

* * *

_**NEW YEAR'S EVE - 2 years ago...**_

_"C'mon," Mark pulled her from the bed._

_"Mark..." Meredith pulled back and tried to go back to bed. "It's almost midnight, let's just go to sleep!"_

_"Mer, it's NEW YEAR'S EVE," he whined._

_"Where are we going anyway?" Meredith rubbed her still half-closed eye. She yawned. "I wanna sleep!"_

_Mark rolled his eyes and swept her in his arms, along with the bed sheets wrapped around her, and carried her like a log to the balcony of their hotel suite._

_"Hey!"_

_"Mer, it's New Year's! Last year, we went down to Timesquare,"_

_"That was because I wasn't tired last year!" Meredith whined as Mark placed her down._

_"Why do you think I got us this suite?" Mark wrapped his arms around her._

_"Can we lie down on one of those beach chairs or something?" she asked sleepily as she pointed to them. He nodded and he walked them over and he sat down and he leaned her down on him._

_"Better?" he asked, placing a quick kiss on her head._

_"Uh-huh," Meredith nodded, her eyes slowly drifting of to a shut. "How many more minutes?"_

_Mark looked at his wrist watch, her Christmas gift. "Ten more minutes."_

_"Are you sure we're gonna see the fireworks from here?" Meredith yawned, digging deeper into his arms. "And the ball dropping?"_

_"Yeah," Mark nodded. "I made sure of it."_

_"Okay then," she murmured. "Wake me up…"_

_It was 6 AM in the morning when she woke up, Mark sleeping peacefully beside her. She sat up and remembered the night before. She shook Mark and she waited for him to open his eyes._

_"What?" he asked, clearly having been woken up from a good sleep._

_"You didn't wake me!"_

_"You were too far down, Mer," he told her. He pulled her back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't bear to wake you up."_

_"But what about our New Year's kiss!" she argued._

_"I got my kiss, alright," he smirked. "But it would have been more romantic if you kissed back."_

_"Well it would have been if you woke me up!" she retaliated. "Now I didn't even get a New Year's Eve kiss!"_

_"Don't worry, Mer," he leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. "There's plenty of where that came from..."  
_

--- --- ---

**NEW YEAR'S EVE  
**

"Hey," Derek entered the on-call room. He sat down beside Meredith who was sitting on one of the beds, staring into space.

"Hi," she looked at him with a small smile.

"You're looking glum," he noticed. "You always seem to be glum on holidays."

"Umm, I'm just, you know... Holidays..."

"I used to know..." he wrapped "But... Since you came along... Holidays? They're not so bad now..."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?"

"You should be," Derek nodded, placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm not known for revealing stuff that easily."

"Happy New Year, Derek," Meredith greeted him softly.

"Happy New Year, Meredith Grey," Derek smiled, taking something out from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"It's not a New Year without the sparklers," Derek grinned at her and handed her a piece from the small box. He took out a small lighter and lit his up.

"Are you sure that's allowed in here?" she eyed him as he grinned at her like a small child.

"As long as we don't get caught..."

"How many more minutes?" she asked him, trying to steal a glance at his watch.

He looked at it for a second. "A minute."

"Derek?" she asked him quietly. He looked away from the sparklers and turned to her. She leaned over and kissed him. "Happy New Year, Derek. Let's start this one with a bang..." She kissed him harder, closing her eyes shut to ward off the thoughts that were trying to fill her mind.

She was moving forward. She was leaving Mark behind.

--- --- ---

**JANUARY 1**

"Dr. Grey," Dr. Webber motioned for her to sit down. "I don't know what happened between you and Mark, but all I can say is you'd better stop whatever you're doing cos' we both know it'll end badly. Not just for you, but for my head of neurosurgery, too."

"Dr. Webber..."

"I just got a call from a friend of mine in New York. He has informed me that Mark has left his practice in the hands of his associate for a few weeks now,"

"What?"

"Now I know it's got something to do with you suddenly dating Derek Shepherd…"

"W-we... Mark and I are over, chief."

"I know it's not my position to meddle among the affairs of my staff but this concerns too much so I need you to tell me what is really going on around here."

"I-I caught him in bed with another woman," Meredith smiled ironically. "In our bed."

"Oh," was all Dr. Webber could say.

"So, there's nothing to worry about, chief," Meredith stood up. "Mark and I are over."

Dr. Webber watched as Meredith walked out of his office. He sighed and shook his head. It was certainly not a good idea to meddle with his staff's affairs...

* * *

"Chief, I heard you talked with Dr. Grey earlier this day," Derek entered his office an hour later. There was something different about him. Something Dr. Webber could not describe.

"About that," Dr. Webber started to speak but Derek cut him off.

"Chief, I'm happy, please, don't take this away from me." There was something in his voice that made him sound desperate and happy all at the same time.

"You'd better end it with her, Derek, before worse comes to worst."

"There's no harm that would come out of this, chief, trust me."

"Trust me, Derek, there would be harm," Dr. Webber looked at him, knowing Mark Sloan's uncontrollable temper. "And it's just about to come."

Derek looked at Dr. Webber with wonder. He stood up and shook his head as he walked towards the door. "Meredith and I will be fine, chief, we'll be fine."

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**

"Double scotch, single malt, keep em' comin'," Mark placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter. "Just keep em' comin', alright? If I get too drunk, just reach over my pocket and snatch the cash."

"As you wish," Joe shrugged and started serving him.

After a few minutes and a little too many drinks, Joe stopped serving him.

"What are you doing back here?" Joe held back the next shot, waiting for his answer.

"Problems with the missus," Mark told Joe, he motioned for him to give him another glass.

"Missus?" Joe poured him another drink.

"Meredith," Mark announced. "She's my wife."

"Meredith's your wife?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded as he downed another glass. "But don't tell her I told you."

"What did you two fight about?"

"Sex," Mark murmured.

"Sex?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "Sex. We fought about me having sex with another woman."

"Have you talked to her since then?"

"It's been more than a month actually."

"Woah, you let it pass for more than a month?"

"I'm gonna get myself drunk tonight to finally have the courage to face her tomorrow."

"I don't think you need tomorrow, man," Joe pointed towards the door. "Your missus just walked in."

Mark turned around and saw Meredith enter the bar followed by Derek.

"Oh god," Meredith stopped as she saw Mark sitting by the counter. She looked back at Derek and grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Wh-," Derek didn't have the time to react as Meredith pulled him back out.

"Hey!" Mark called out as he stood up a little too fast and stumbled, the scotch kicking in. He quickly collected his self and went after Meredith and Derek. They were already in the parking lot when he got out of Joe's. "Hey!"

"Get lost, Mark!" Meredith shouted.  
"Meredith!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Derek suddenly stopped, making Meredith stop as well.

"Derek, let's go!" Meredith looked at him and pulled on him but he didn't budge. Mark already caught up with them.

"Let go of her!" Mark told Derek.

"I'm the one holding on to him!" Meredith shouted at Mark. She pulled Derek's hand once again. "Derek, let's go."  
"What the hell is going on here?" Derek looked at Meredith and then at Mark.

"You!" Mark suddenly punched Derek on the face. Derek landed a foot away.

"What the hell!" Derek carefully ran his finger across his cheek and felt the blood trickling down.

"Mark!" Meredith glared at Mark and ran over to Derek to help him get up.

"What the hell is your problem!" Derek reprimanded him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Cos' she's my wife!"

"What?" Derek looked at Mark, confused, and then at Meredith. "Meredith?"  
"Derek…"

"W-wh-what?" Derek stepped back from Meredith. "It's true!?"

"Derek, I can explain!"

"Explain!?" Derek looked at her, horrified. "Y-you're married!?"

"Derek, just let me explain," Meredith walked closer to him but he walked farther. "Derek. Please."

"What the hell is the matter with you, Meredith! How could you keep something like this from me! You fooled me!" Derek shouted at her and then walked away without even looking back.

"Derek!" Meredith made a move to follow him but Mark reached over and held her in place.

"Meredith."

"Keep you hands of me, Mark!" Meredith struggled to escape from his grasp but he did not let go. "We're separated! You have no right to even look at me!"

"You just left! We are NOT separated!" Mark held on to her. "We just need to fix this thing, Mer. We just need to fix this and we'll be alright…"

With sheer force, Meredith pushed him away and stepped away from him.

"Mark," Meredith gave him her sad look. The look that was the only thing that Mark Sloan had ever been afraid of his whole life.

"Don't do that," Mark almost begged her. "Meredith, don't do that..."

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Meredith, don't. Please," his voice sounded broken. Broken and sober.

"It's over, Mark, it's over. And you know it."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Are you sensing what the Chief is saying? ha-ha. And if you guys didn't catch it cause I didn't make it clear. Derek and Meredith had sex back up there... At the on-call room... I didn't want to emphasize it that much... And now you're all going to kill me for making her sleep with him... lol.  
**

**And from now on... I'm gonna be doing the chapters day by day...  
**

**Review, please! I didn't get that much last chapter (seriously!)... I keep on thinking if you guys don't like Christmas all that much... HAHAHA. **

**And I started to write a Mer/Der story, ack, I know, it was a surprise for me too! Seriously. But I did get something from it though... The truth: Mer/Mark fans review more than Mer/Der fans. haha. that's from my observation anyway... So keep the love comin'. Mer/Mark fans forever! yay.**

**PS: I have no idea what happened that my Chapter 13 got deleted so I just placed it here. :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 14 - Didn't Give Justice  
**

**JANUARY 2**

Mark stood at the entrance of the hospital that morning, waiting for her. She arrived at exactly 6 AM, and he followed her like a lost puppy all the way to the front of the elevators.

"Meredith, we need to talk," Mark grabbed her by the arm.

"Get the hell away from me, Mark!" Meredith shook his hand off of her as she spoke as quietly as she could. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Meredith, we need to talk about this," he told her once again. "We need to fix this."

"What's there to fix!? We already both moved on!" she spoke to him with a calm voice as to not attract attention.

"You slept with him," he suddenly realized what she meant. It sank in slowly. The pain that he knew she felt when she saw him in bed with someone else, sinking into him. He numbly stared at her. "You slept with him!?"

"We're over that night I walked in on you, Mark."

It took a few seconds for Mark to regain his composure and for the pain to be overcome by anger. "That didn't you give the right to sleep with someone else," Mark answered back.

"And who gave you the right to sleep with someone else in the first place?" Meredith spat back and left him.

"Meredith," Mark grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. "Didn't you ever think that maybe you just needed me to screw up first just so you could screw up yourself?"

Meredith didn't know what came over her when she slapped Mark, a little too hard.

"Meredith!" Mark called out after her but she kept on walking. "Meredith!"

* * *

Meredith walked up the stairs, fuming with anger. He didn't have the right to throw any accusations at her at this moment. She turned the corner and bumped into the person she knew she needed to explain to the most. 

"Derek," she spoke out his name.

He didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Derek," she called out to him again. "We need to talk."

"You lied to me," Derek stopped in his tracks and looked at her, anger in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? We don't need to talk about anything, Meredith. You lied to me. You lied to me in my face."

"I didn't lie, I never told you I wasn't married!"

"But you were," he told her. "You made me fall in love with you…" His eyes bore into hers for a few seconds before he turned around and left her standing in the middle of the hall.

This was going to be a long day.

--- --- ---

**JANUARY 3**

"What the-," Meredith cursed as she stumbled down to the floor. She fell flat on the ground and she looked at the culprit that was lying down on the entrance of her bedroom door. "Mark!"

"What?" Mark didn't open his eyes, snuggling deeper into the sole pillow he had.

"Wake up!" Meredith kicked him not so lightly making him sit up groaning.

"Ouch! I'm up! I'm up!" he massaged the arm Meredith kicked.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who let you in?"

"I broke down the door," Mark scratched the back of his head as he yawned.

"What?"

"Kiddin'. Izzie let me in last night. I told her I was going to guard your door from intruders."

"Intruders?" Meredith looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Shepherd," Mark spoke Derek's name without any emotion. He looked inside her room. "Is he in there? Was I too late in coming that you guys were already busy doing the deed inside there?"

"Shut up, Mark," Meredith glared at him.

"Hey! Shepherd! Get your ass out of that room so I could kick it!" Mark shouted in to the room.

"He's not here!" Meredith shouted at him. "He's not even talking to me."

"Told you that guy's a jerk," Mark murmured as he laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"Get the hell out of my house, Mark," she stood up and looked down at him. She wanted to kick him but stopped herself. Hopefully he was out of there once she got out of the bathroom, or else she'd really kick him where it'll hurt the most.

* * *

Meredith's day went passed her in a jiffy. She was anxiously awaiting the end of her duty, knowing what she had planned on doing after it. She said her goodbyes to the other interns and drove directly to Derek's trailer. She knew he didn't go to work today, and she found him outside the trailer, in the steps, nursing his wounds and a bottle of beer in his hand. His eyes quietly followed her as she got out of her car and took the empty spot beside him. They sat quietly for a few seconds before Derek broke the silence.

"How long have you two been married?" Derek asked.

"A few years..."

"A few?"

"Three years," she answered.

"Oh," Derek muttered. "Three years? So that time when he was here…"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, knowing what he was about to say.

"What changed?"

"Remember Thanksgiving?" she asked him. He nodded and she knew that he knew that something happened at that time. "I was going to surprise him… And yet I was the one who was surprised. I caught him in bed with someone."

He looked at her, a hint of sympathy evident. He took a deep breath. "Do you know how much it hurt?"

"Being cheated on? Yes. I do know how much that hurts," Meredith smiled at the irony. "I was cheated on first, remember?"

"And you decided to cheat next?"

"No," Meredith shook her head.

"So what was I, someone you screwed to get over being screwed?" Derek asked her.

Meredith took a deep breathe before answering his question. She looked at him sadly. "No. I was drowning and you were like a breath of fresh air. You saved me when I needed saving."

"Is that enough?" he said after a few seconds of thinking.

She looked at him, not saying anything.

"Is that enough for you to choose me over him?" he repeated.

"I don't know, Derek, all I know is I'm happy when I'm with you. And I know that that's all that matters."

"And Mark?"

"It's over," she told him.

"Good," Derek nodded, satisfied with her reply. "Cos' I really like you Meredith Grey."

"I really like you too, Derek Shepherd," she spoke with a smile as she leaned over and kissed him.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**So they went into the trailer and did god knows what... -ugh- haha. And MerDer fans are all happy now. And MerMark fans are all mad at me now... But I guess I'll have to deal. Anyways. I know it was weird having Mark inside her house and sleeping outside her room. But it's hilarious if you think about it. **

**And I really hated Mark when he said this: _"Didn't you ever think that maybe you just needed me to screw up first just so you could screw up yourself?"_. I hate myself for making him say that. I don't even know why I made him say that.!. -ugh-  
**

**Anyhows... I already combined the two chapters that were going to make me go into a rut. These two uneventful days... So I just combined them... But I plan on coming back and editing the last two chapters once I find the right things for them to say, cos' I honestly think the last two chapters I posted are... Ummm... Different? Till then... the next chapters just need a few edits and some more lines to be thrown in. :D So review. Help me help myself. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 15 - Listen To What I Have To Say  
**

**JANUARY 4**

"You're a bit grumpy."

"I've still got pre-rounds," Meredith shrugged. "Caffeine hasn't kicked in yet."

"Did you eat breakfast? I left some eggs on the table at the trailer."

"Yes, _Dad_," Meredith rolled her eyes as she clipped her pager on.

"If you'll be like that then I won't tell you about this possible neuro _and _reconstructive case that was brought in earlier…"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Tell me."

"Did you eat the eggs at the trailer then?"

"No. I ate a piece of toast," Meredith answered.

"If you promise to eat with me before rounds then I'd tell you where this certain patient is," he told her.

"You're bargaining with me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So... Is it working?"

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Room 208," he finally told her. "Go, before Yang beats you there."

"Thanks," Meredith gave him a small smile before dashing out the door.

"I'll see you after pre-rounds!" Derek called out.

* * *

"He needs a face lift, I think," Meredith said as she took a bite off of the sandwich.

"But that's _after_ I fix his brain," Derek reminded her. "Because what good is a face without a brain, right?"

"You really love yourself, don't you?" Meredith laughed a little as she looked at him.

"Who doesn't love his or her self?"

"Not you, I bet," Meredith chuckled.

"Especially not me," Derek agreed, joining in the laughter.

* * *

"Good morning, doctors," Derek entered the room with a cheerful smile. "I see you've met Mr. Blas here."

"Who's presenting?" Bailey asked in her usual bored and irritated voice.

"Mr. Blas was admi-" Meredith started to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"You're not starting without me, now are you?"

Everyone turned to face the door and all their mouths opened a bit in surprise as they saw Dr. Mark Sloan, white-coat and all, standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face. He walked inside the room and took his place next to Derek.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd," Mark greeted.

Derek just looked at him with a hard stare.

"Continue, Dr. Grey," Bailey could sense the tension between the two surgeons and decided to keep things moving.

"Umm, yes," Meredith nodded, still somewhat distracted. "Mr. Blas was admitted at 4 AM this morning, received multiple trauma to the head, CT's show a..."

They all managed to keep focused as Meredith finished her patient presentation. But most of the time, her fellow female interns snuck a glance at Mark who was not only wearing a white coat to all of their surprise but also clean-shaven, the beard that has previously covered his defined face was no more and his hair, gallantly fixed as if he was just about to model for a hair gel commercial. And he looked like a freaking _walking Hugo Boss ad_.

George, in the meanwhile, snuck glances at Derek who was glaring and shooting Mark deadly glances. George knew that if looks could kill, Mark would be a corpse right now.

"I guess we both know who's scrubbing in," Mark gave Meredith a small wink in which Derek scowled at. "Dr. Shepherd?"

"Prep him for surgery and see you in the OR, Dr. Grey," Derek handed her the chart as he stepped out of the room, deliberately bumping into Mark on his way out.

"Someone's angry," Mark commented out loud, a proud smile decorating his face at having clearly pissed of Derek Shepherd. He gave them all a big grin and walked out the door. Bailey gave Meredith a small look and they all walked out of Mr. Blas' room.

"Dr. Bailey, could I get a second?" Meredith asked permission from her resident as they reached the hallway.

"We'll be in the next room," surprisingly, Bailey answered.

Meredith nodded and quickly went after Mark.

"Dr. Sloan!"

"It's just a temp job," Mark told her knowing what she was about to say.

"You can't do this!"

"Why?" Mark stopped in his tracks and faced her. "Why can't I do this, Meredith? Why?"

She stared up at him and she spoke slowly. "Cos' I'm here and you can't be here."

"Well I'm here now, Meredith," Mark told her. "I'm here now and there's nothing you can do. I'm going to win you back."

"You can't. You know that what you did was beyond forgivable, Mark," she told her quietly. "You slept with someone else, Mark. It's unforgivable."

Mark took a deep breathe and looked at her for a second before speaking. "You just ran, Meredith. You didn't even give me the chance to explain."

"Explain!?" Meredith spoke in a loud voice, she looked around and was thankful the hallway was abandoned. "What else is there to explain, Mark. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Until you hear what I have to say with your own two ears, I'm staying," he turned around and walked away.

Meredith stood there for a few seconds until she heard her resident and the other interns scurry out of one of the patient rooms. Bailey went past her, giving her a look, and the other interns all looked at her waiting for her to say something. She kept her mouth shut and shrugged.

"Meredith," Christina placed her hand on Meredith's shoulder and looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry to say this but your husband is fucking hot without the beard."

"I can't believe she just said that," George muttered to Alex.

"He is," Izzie nodded in agreement. "Hot, hot, hot. Have I said hot?"

"And why the hell has he been hiding under that beard? I'd willingly shave it off for him everyday if that's what he wants," Christina commented.

"He knows I like him without the beard..." Meredith muttered to herself.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Didn't I tell you it'll be free-flowing from now on? ha-ha. (I'm really anxious on finishing this fic, actually. I really want to take a loonggg rest and become a lurker for quite a while.)  
**

**If you guys ALL (yeah right, as if that would happen), I'll update soonish. :D **

**Thanks. :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 16 – Dates**

**JANUARY 5**

"Everybody, listen up!"

Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Chief Webber.

"Two nights from now, which is the 7th, there's going to be a New Year fund-raising ball here in Seattle Grace. We're hosting this year and all the other doctors from other hospitals are coming. Every doctor who is not on duty or on-call or anything else that night will attend the ball. And I mean, EVERYONE."

After his announcement, Chief Webber all gave them a look of warning and then they all scurried to where they were all going.

Meredith and the other interns all walked down to the basement and laid down on the old beds in the basement hall.

"Oh, thank god," Christina gave out a sigh of relief. "I'm on-call."

"How come you're on-call?" Meredith turned to her. "You were just on-call the other night."

"I switched with Bambi," Christina explained as she pointed towards George.

"Christina," George looked at her. "I take it back. I want to be on-call that night."

"Sorry, George, no taking backs," Christina grinned.

"I hate dressing up," George stated. "It's my most hatest thing in the world."

"What, you didn't go to your prom or something?"

"More like his date didn't show," Alex scoffed.

"I had a date!"

"What, you're sister?" Alex smirked.

"I don't have a sister," George told them.

"So you went with your cousin," Alex's smirk got wider.

"She was a third cousin," George murmured. "It's not like I was the only one here who went with a family member to the prom!"

He looked at all of them and waited for them to say something.

"Sorry, George," Meredith shrugged. "_I _didn't go to the prom. I wore a lot of black back then."

"Ooh, a rebel, I like it," Alex smirked.

"Shut up, Alex," Izzie rolled her eyes.

"So it's just me then..." George spoke sadly.

"We could go to the ball together, George," Izzie said cheerfully.

"Izzie, you're my roommate. It's like prom all over again," George groaned.

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"So, Meredith, who are you taking to the ball?"

"No one," Meredith shook her head. "I'm going to find an intern on-call and ask for a switch. Hopefully I find one though."

"No one in his or her right mind would agree to that, dude," Alex shook his head and smirked at her.

"Christina... What if I do all your enemas for the next month?" Meredith asked her.

"No way," Christina shook her head. "No way. No way. No way."

Meredith sighed, knowing that she'd never get Christina to say yes.

"What happened to Mr. Blas' operation by the way?"

"They're just waiting for him to wake up," she told them.

"We don't really care about Mr. Blas, Meredith, we just want to know what happened with McDreamy and McSteamy inside the OR," Christina told her, rolling her eyes.

"Well…" Meredith started to speak.

"So this is where all of you hang out," Derek suddenly appears out of nowhere. He looks at all of them as they all scurry to sit up and look busy. "It's alright. I'm not here to spy on you guys. Dr. Grey, a minute, please?"

"Umm," Meredith hesitated, wondering what it was he wanted with her.

"I need Mr. Blas' post-op notes," Derek told her.

"I left them with the nurses upstairs."

"Kindly lead me to it then?" he smiled at her. Meredith nodded and she followed him until they reached the said nurses station on the first floor. Meredith reached into the patient chart rack to get Mr. Blas' chart but Derek pulled her away from it. He led her down to the OR board and they both stopped in front of it.

"You actually used Mr. Blas to lure me out of there?" Meredith smiled at him.

"Smart of me, huh?" he asked, proudly, his eyes running over the OR board to look busy.

"I guess," Meredith shrugged. "What'd you _really_ want?"

"Dr. Grey, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he tore his eyes away from the OR board and smiled at her.

"Seriously?"

"Why, you have a date already?" Derek asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Then I'd be honored to be your date."

"Surely, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith nodded, giving in.

"Great," Derek's smile got wider. "I look forward to being your date, Dr. Grey."

"I look forward to being your date, too, Dr. Shepherd."

They never saw Mark standing a few feet behind them, hearing the whole of the conversation.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Poor Markie… :( And the question is... What is he going to do about it?  
**

**This chapter's just a filler, actually. Haha. So let us all get pass it by… Reviewing! Give me 20 and I'll post the next chapter. Haha. **


	17. Chapter 17

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 17 - He's Not As Strong As You Think He Is**

**JANUARY 6**

"Dr. Sloan, are you alright?" 

Mark ignored the nurse's question and continued walking past her to the OR board. He looked at the schedule of his surgery and gave out an irritated sigh seeing that he only had three and a half hours before scrubbing in. He saw Karev walk past him and he grabbed him by the arm. "Karev."

"Sir?" Alex asked.

"You want in on a rhinoplasty?"

"Certainly, sir," Alex nodded.

"Good," Mark nodded and coughed. "Get me a cup of coffee. Black. Two sugars. Steaming hot. I'll be on the on-call room."

"Yes, sir," Alex nodded and went to do what he was ordered to like an obedient puppy.

* * *

"Grey!" Alex passed by Meredith on his way to the cafeteria. "You're hubby's sick as a puppy."

"What?"

"Dr. Sloan's coughing all over the place," Alex told her. "And I think something's wrong with his brain too, he actually offered me a surgery to scrub into. All I have to do is buy him some coffee."

"Coffee?" Meredith's eyebrow narrowed. "Was he coughing badly?"

"All over the place. The dude's like a walking virus."

"Shouldn't he be banned from the OR then?" Meredith raised her eyebrow at Alex.

"Oh shit," Alex shook his head in disappointment. "I knew something was off."

"How much time before the surgery?"

"Three, I think."

"Give him a cup of decaf, no sugar but with half a teaspoon of milk, then make him take a Claritin. He'll be knocked out for an hour or so but he'll be fine once he wakes up. At least to perform the surgery anyway," Meredith advised Alex. "And have a glass of water ready when he wakes up."

"Ahh," Alex smiled widely. "What would I do without you, Grey?"

"Just do it, Alex," Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed a little. As soon as Alex was out of her sight, she sighed deeply and realized that her urge to go check-up on Mark was harder to fight than she thought so.

* * *

"Dr. Sloan?" Alex walked inside the on-call room.

"Here," Mark sat up from the bed and looked at Alex. Alex handed him the cup of coffee. Mark looked at it for a second before glaring at Alex. "I said black, Karev. This is not black, there's actual milk in it. Are you trying to get yourself out of the surgery?"

"It's decaf, sir, no sugar, half a teaspoon of milk, and here's your Claritin," Alex handed him the small packed tablet. Mark took the Claritin and looked at Alex. "Happy napping, sir, I'll wake you up just in time for the surgery."

"You talked to my wife?" Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Alex nodded.

"Get the hell out of here then," Mark ordered him. "Wake me up 30 minutes before the surgery."

"I'll have the glass of water ready, sir," Alex said before opening the on-call room door and stepping outside.

"Karev!" Mark called him.

"Sir?" Alex poked his head back in.

"Tell her I said thank you."

"I will," Alex nodded and closed the door.

* * *

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life," Alex announced as he walked inside the locker room. He walked over to Meredith and placed a kiss on her head. "And I thank you for it, Meredith Grey! Thank you!"

"Evil spawn just kissed you, Mer," Christina told her.

"He did," Meredith nodded, laughing.

"What did you do for him?" George asked, eyeing ecstatic Alex Karev.

"Sloan wasn't feeling well this morning and his surgery was on the verge of being postponed but Meredith told me the trick in making Mark Sloan well again," Alex told them. "And so… The surgery pushed through."

"What did you do? Sexual favors?" Christina smirked at Alex making Meredith roll her eyes.

"Decaf and Claritin, and a few hours of sleep," Alex told them. "Sloan is a very easy patient to heal."

"That's what you think," Meredith muttered.

"Care to share what you meant by that, Mer?" Christina leaned closer to her. "Does that involve kinky nurse outfits to make him forget the pain?"

"Shut up, Christina!" Meredith playfully shoved her away from her. If she only knew…

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**This is a subtle Mer/Mark chapter... No interaction, but it's about them in it's entirety. :D **

**Obviously another filler... Next chapter's the Ball! Yay. haha. Most of you think I'll do a repeat-o of what happened to the Prom in s2... Guess you'll all just have to wait and see... haha. And let's see who Mark'll be with... Or if he's even going to come... _He's sick after all..._  
**

**Review please! And thanks to those who reviewed the last time! You got me to 20... Wayyy beyond 20... And now I updated, see!? - grins - **


	18. Chapter 18

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Chapter 18 - Collide**

**JANUARY 7**

"I thought you switched with George?" Alex asked Christina, surprised to see her.

"Dr. Bailey said if she's coming and suffering through this, her interns need to suffer with her," Izzie smiled brightly at Christina who was shooting glares at her. "Dr. Bailey had some other intern take Christina's shift for tonight."

"Have you guys seen Meredith?" George walked over to where Izzie, Christina, and Alex were standing.

"No," Izzie shook her head, looking around. "She's coming with McDreamy, right?"

"Yeah," George nodded as he pointed towards the other side of the room. "But I don't think she'd want to see that."

"What?" All of them looked at where George was pointing.

"Wow," Alex whistled. "Who's the babe."

"Isn't she that..." Izzie recognized the woman with Mark.

"Uh-huh," George nodded.

"What? Who is she?" Alex asked.

"She's Maxim's cover girl last month," Izzie responded.

"Wow, Sloan knows how to pick em'," Alex grinned like a school boy.

"Shut up, Alex," Izzie looked back at Alex and hit him lightly on the shoulder. Her gaze went past his shoulder towards the entrance of the room. "Here comes trouble."

"Wow," Alex whistled once again as he turned to see Meredith entering the room with Derek. "Grey is HOT. Not that you gals aren't."

"I'm so glad Bailey re-assigned me," Christina grinned. "This is SO worth coming here."

"Oh yeah," Alex nodded, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Did you guys get us a good table?" Christina asked Izzie and George.

"We're all sitting together if that's what you're asking."

"I mean, how far are we from where McSteamy and his date are sitting!"

"Umm, George... How many people are there in a table?"

"Eight," George replied. Suddenly realizing something. "Izzie..."

"Oh crap," Izzie's eyes went wide in horror. "I thought there were only six in a table! Mark was behind me in the registry... And we were only six in our list..."

"This is gonna be great," Christina grinned. "I wish I had popcorn with me."

* * *

Meredith put on her black gown that evening, making herself pretty for the entire world to see. She really didn't want to go but she respected Chief Webber and she didn't want to loose her job. Derek picked her up, all dressed up in his black tux. They entered the 'ball'room and the first thing she sees was her husband, a tall, blonde girl standing beside him, her hands on the crook of his arms. She wanted to turn around and run and never look back. 

"You want to skip the party?" Derek asked, sensing her tension as both their eyes reached Mark and his date.

"As much as I want to... Dr. Webber's orders, remember?" Meredith put on a brave face and smiled at Derek. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Derek asked. "I could hit Karev with a chair to make a medical emergency…"

"Funny."

"I just wanted to make you smile," Derek smiled as Meredith finally cracked a genuine smile. "See? That's the Meredith I know."

"The Meredith you know is scary and damaged," she told him.

"Trust me," Derek squeezed her hand. "You're not scary and damaged."

"Trust _me_," she looked at him pointedly. "I am."

"C'mon," he led them to their table where the others were already seated. Meredith said her hellos to her friends as she took a seat. After a minute, Mark and his date appeared and took the remaining two seats. Meredith's eyes narrowed at Christina who just shrugged and shook her head.

Derek sensed her tension and she gave him a small smile, at least she tried to make it look like a smile.

"Mark," Derek blantly greeted.

"Derek," Mark's eyes were directed towards Meredith but she didn't look at him.

"Hi there," Mark's date extended her hands towards Derek with a flirty smile. "I'm Anna."

"Anna," Derek shook her hand briefly and gave her a polite smile "I'm Derek."

"Are you a doctor too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ohh, everyone's a doctor here," she giggled.

"I guess Sloan doesn't like the sharpest tools in the shed, huh?" Alex murmured to Christina.

"Shhhhh!" Christina hit him. "I'm trying to watch the show here! Do you mind!"

"Christina!" Meredith glared at her. Christina just smirked at her and shrugged.

Mark kept on giving Meredith hard stares, trying to catch her attention but Meredith kept her eyes from his. She was intent on ignoring him.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" 

"I thought you didn't dance in public?" Meredith asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"Slow dancing is not dancing," Derek told her and helped her get out of her chair. "C'mon."

Anna invited Mark to dance but Mark told her he wasn't much of a dancer and Alex jumped at the chance and took Anna out into the dance floor.

"George, want to dance?" Izzie asked George. George, after muttering a few things under his breath, stood up and went after Izzie to the dance floor. Mark and Christina were both left in the table, observing the dancing couples in the dance floor.

"No offense, Dr. Sloan," Christina spoke out loud. "If you want to make her jealous… Just sitting there won't help."

"I'm not trying to make her jealous, Yang," Mark lied.

"Yeah right," Christina would laugh out loud if she could. "You got out of bed this morning, feeling terribly sick, and yet you're here with a hot blonde, flaunting her in front of your wife."

"Fine," Mark glared at Christina for a second before looking at Derek and Meredith in the dance floor. "I did want to make her jealous, maybe hurt a little even... But when I saw her face a while ago when she saw me and my date? I think I was the one who got hurt more when I saw her eyes..."

Christina, being who she is, didn't know how to respond other than a snotty remark so she kept quiet and just looked at her friend's soon-to-be ex-husband.

"You're her friend," Mark turned to Christina. "You think she'll be able to forgive me?"

"You really hurt her," Christina decided this was her chance to speak her mind. "And if she'll ask me that same question? I'll tell her not to, cos' she doesn't deserve the pain she's experiencing right now. But that's just me, and I'm the iced-hearted one. You should ask Izzie, she's got the marshmallow heart."

Mark looked at Christina for a few good seconds before speaking once again. "You're a good friend, Yang."

"I think I am too," Christina nodded in agreement.

"It's not in me to be pulling a favor right now, but, will you look after her? If worse comes to worse... I really do not want to see her hurt more."

"And you think Dr. Shepherd's gonna hurt her more?"

"You don't know him like I do, Yang. He's worse than me at times," Mark looked back at the dance floor and watched the two dancing once again. "Just look after her for me, Yang."

"I'll try my best," Christina nodded, looking at Mark and thinking there was more to the guy than she thought.

* * *

"Where's McDreamy?" Christina asked Meredith and Alex who both returned to the table. 

"Sloan's date stole Shepherd from Meredith," Alex said as he sat back down. "Where's Sloan, by the way?"

"He went somewhere."

"Christina, are you trying to be a wallflower?" Meredith joked as she took a sip of her water.

"I don't dance," Christina rolled her eyes. "Except when I'm drunk."

Meredith suddenly stopped her actions and became tense.

"Are you alright?" Christina asked, noticing her sudden change of

"Bastard," Meredith whispered. She looked at Alex and Christina in disbelief. "He requested our song."

"Song?" Alex asked, confused.

"Your wedding song?"

"One of them," Meredith nodded. "Our first dance."

"Sloan really knows how to stir a…"

"Would you stop with the' Sloan really knows' thing!" Christina looked annoyingly at Alex. They were both too busy glaring at each other to notice Mark approaching Meredith.

"Mer, would you like to dance?" Mark leaned down, offering her hand.

Christina and Alex both stopped their glaring and looked at Mark and Meredith.

"It's just a dance, Mer," Mark insisted. "Please."

Meredith looked at Christina, looking for her opinion. If she had done this before Christina had the chance to have a talk with Mark, then Christina would have shook her head. But with Christina's conversation earlier with Mark, she knew some things are needed to be done. And so to Meredith's surprise, Christina nodded.

Meredith let out a deep breathe and placed her hand on Mark's. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands where they, once upon a time, fit perfectly.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

"Mer..."

"Just a dance, Mark, just a dance."

Mark nodded sadly, looking at her as they swayed to their song. Mark secretly hoping, she'd rest her head on his chest like she always has. Meredith secretly hoping, everything was fine once again. But it would never be fine. Never.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

"I miss you," Mark spoke softly, pausing for a few seconds, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he continued. "Mer, please, let's talk about this… Just listen to me..."

Meredith fought the urge to cry at that moment but somehow, fate was really against her that night. She gazed sideways and saw Derek looking at her from across the room. He was already back on their table and he was looking at her intently. She stepped back from Mark and with one last look at him, she picked up her skirt and started to make a run towards the door.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

"Oh shit," Christina nudged Alex. Alex knew what Christina meant and he immediately walked over to Anna.

"Hey, Anna, I think Dr. Shepherd wants to dance again."

"Dr. Shepherd?" Anna dumbly asked.

"Derek," Alex scoffed a little.

"Oh," Anna looked at Derek and then approached him. "You wanted to dance again?"

"What?" Derek asked, a bit flustered. His tore his eyes away from Meredith walking away from Mark and looked at Anna.

"C'mon," Anna pulled him towards the dance floor, not giving him the chance to protest.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

"Mer," Mark called out, following her.

"Stop following me," Meredith told him. She looked back and saw him still trailing after her. She already reached the hallway when she shouted. "Stop following me!"

"Meredith," Mark called out to her. Meredith opened the door of the nearest room to her and went inside. Mark walked in after a few seconds. He stood by the door, looked at her, his eyes full of worry.

"Stop looking at me!" she shouted at them. Mark held his gaze.

"Sloan," he gently spoke, stepping towards her slowly.

"Stop calling me that! I am not a Sloan!"

"Then what are you, Meredith? A Grey?" Mark asked, his eyes suddenly glazed. "A Shepherd? Do you want to be a Shepherd, baby?"

"No," Meredith shook her head slowly, looking at Mark. "No."

"You'll always be a Sloan, baby," Mark has now closed the gap between them. "I'll never let you go."

Mark leaned down and kissed Meredith passionately. At first Meredith responded to his kiss but after a few handful of seconds, she pushed him away. He watched as she wiped her lips as if his were full of venom. He wanted to take her into his arms again and never let go. But what she said next broke him.

"But I already let you go, Mark, I already let you go."

With that, Meredith ran out of the room. Mark didn't follow this time. His heart didn't have the courage to follow.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

By the time Meredith got back to the lobby, Derek was already finished dancing with Anna. He took one good look at her and he knew what has just happened. As much as it hurt him to admit that he would always be the second man in her life, he put on a brave face and approached her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Take me home?" she asked, wiping away the tears that streamed her face.

"Let's go," Derek nodded, taking off his coat and placing it on her. He took her hand and led her out the room.

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

They were already long gone before Mark entered the big room once again. He looked around for a second, searching the crowd for her but she wasn't there. Maybe she really has let go.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**There was no 'prom' sex that happened. I'm not about to cheapen their relationship like that. haha. This was a fairly long chapter, don't ya' all think? I loved the Mark-Christina conversation, Christina finally got a deeper perspective of Mark. But of course my favorite part would be the Mark/Meredith dance. Weee... And this time... I could say 'Poor Derek.' hhaha. He knows he'll always be second...**

**Next chapter... We'll hear what happened in New York, not exactly from Mark... From a mystery fellow... haha.**

**I updated fast again, didn't I? -grins- (3 more chapters to go!) Review please! Thanks!!! Thanks!!! Thanks!!!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is for my friend, ni-ko-ley, who's angry that I didn't tell her I updated and who thinks it's unfair that her review doesn't count… So here you go, ni-ko-ley… Cheers! (You have to thank her, you know, if it weren't for her… I was gonna go MIA again. hahhaha.) **

**--- --- --- **

**--- --- --- **

**Chapter 19 – Brother Dear **

**JANUARY 8 **

"Here," Mark handed her an envelope. "If you sign, I'll sign."

Meredith took the envelope from his hand and held it against her chest.

"I know all about hate and anger, Meredith. I know how it feels," he told her quietly. "But I also know that it goes away in time and that's all we need, time."

"I'll give them to you as soon as I go over them," Meredith ignored his comment as she walked past him and entered the elevator.

"Hey," Meredith did a double take before completely stepping inside the elevator. But it was either Derek or Mark and she knew it was easier facing Derek at this time.

"Hi," Derek greeted her as she stepped inside the elevator. His eyes wandered to the envelope she was holding. "What's that?"

"Just some papers," Meredith simply told him.

The elevator door opened and Alex entered came running in, bumping into Meredith. He pressed the close button a number of times.

"Alex! What the hell is wrong with you!" Meredith bent over to pick up the folder but Derek already reached for it.

"Bailey's on a warpath," Alex explained with a shrug as he looked back at Meredith.

"Dr. Shepherd," Meredith looked at Derek as his eyes read over the divorce papers. She snatched it from him. "Those are private."

"Divorce papers?"

"Dr. Shepherd!"

"And this? What the hell is this?" Derek held up a piece of paper. He read it out loud. "Wear something pink? Go to Paris? What is this? A list or something?"

"Give me that," Meredith snatched the piece paper from him. She looked at its torn edges and her eyes went over the last words that were written on it. Mark's chicken scratch of a hand-writing were plastered all over the small piece of paper.

Get married and live happily ever after...  
_(I guess we don't get the happily ever after...) _

Meredith's closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breathe and pocketing the piece of paper. And without any other word, got out of the elevator even though it wasn't her floor.

* * *

"What the hell is happening to this world..." Christina shook her head as she looked at something or rather _someone_ behind Meredith. 

"What?" Izzie asked.

"How many McSteamy's are running around this place."

"Oh," Izzie nodded in agreement, her mouth opening slightly. "Definitely McSteamy."

"What?" Meredith turned in her seat and looked at the direction where the two were looking at.

"Meri Berry!" the man shouted, recognizing her.

"Shit," Meredith turned around and looked at her friends in horror.

"Looks like someone gets around," Christina smirked.

"Meri Berry!" the man reached their table and pulled Meredith up and hugged her.

"Eric!" Meredith pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking up on you," Eric told her with a smile.

Christina cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh," Meredith turned to the table. "Eric, these are my friends, Christina, Izzie, Alex, and George. Guys, this is Eric."

"Hey there," Eric waved at them.

"Eric is my brother-in-law," Meredith told them with a pasted smile.

"Explains why he looks like McSteamy then," Izzie muttered.

"McSteamy?" Eric asked.

"It's nothing," Meredith shook her head.

"Do you have some time? I was actually hoping you'd have lunch with me."

"Our break just started, you've got one hour, buddy," Alex answered for Meredith.

"Good then," Eric took Meredith by the hand and pulled her away.

"You think he's a doctor too?" George asked. "It seems like everyone's a doctor around here."

"This is a hospital, George!"

"No, I mean," George shook his head. "Of course I know everyone's a doctor! I mean, I heard that everyone of Dr. Shepherd's siblings are doctors too."

"I don't think he's a doctor," Christina shook her head. "Lawyer, maybe. He still had that arrogant look."

"I wonder what he's doing here..."

"It's either he's gonna try to convince Meredith not to sign those divorce papers or..."

"Divorce papers!?" They all looked at Alex.

"Yeah, I saw it a while ago, Meredith was holding them," Alex relayed his knowledge. "Shepherd was like, 'are you gonna sign em' or not?'."

"Wow," Izzie muttered.

"Yeah," George nodded.

"Want to take a bet?" Alex asked them.

"Oh yeah," Christina nodded. "I'm in. I'm going with McSteamy."

"I'm with McDreamy," George placed his money in.

"I'm going with neither," Izzie announced, winning looks from George and Christina.

"I'm with the brother-in-law," Alex spoke out loud. He won everyone's attention now.

"What?"

"You guys didn't let me finish my sentence a while ago! I was saying it's either he's going to convince her to not sign... OR to sign and have Meredith run away with him somewhere."

"Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Didn't you see the look on his eyes? Dude, the dude's in love with his sister-in-law."

"You're crazy," George shook his head.

"Trust me," Alex laughed a little. "It's in the eyes."

"Just place in your bet, evil spawn," Christina snapped.

"You guys couldn't even get a joke?" Alex asked and sighed as he placed his money. "Fine, I'm with the husband. That dude's obviously here to convince Meredith not to sign those papers..."

* * *

"He asked me to draw up the divorce papers, you know," Eric spoke as he watched Meredith take a sip from her coffee. 

"Is that what you're doing here?"

"I'm not here to convince you not to leave him, Mer."

"He was with another woman, in _our_ bed, Eric, what do you want me to do?"

"I know," Eric nodded. "He came to me the next day. Stayed with me before I finally told him to be a man and go after you, actually. I thought my couch was already attached to his butt."

"He becomes a bum when he's depressed."

"Exactly, Mer, he's depressed,"

"Well, he should be, he ruined our marriage!"

"He told me Derek's in the picture. I always knew that man was trouble. It seems like old friends are tearing up your perfect family picture."

"Old friends?"

"Oh," Eric suddenly sat back in surprised, his eyes looking guilty.

"What do you mean old friends, Eric?" Meredith prodded.

"It's just that... That night you caught Mark in bed... That was Montgomery, the chick he went to school with," Eric told her slowly.

"Addison!? That was Addison!?"

"Mark's gonna kill me," Eric sighed as he shook his head.

"No, no, I had a right to know that," Meredith told him. She took in the new information deeply and then she scowled. "But her!?"

"Wasn't she..."

"Yeah," Meredith continued on scowling as she nodded.

"Wow," Eric scratched the back of his head. "My brother does know how to screw things up."

"He really screwed things up this time..."

"He's Mark again, Mer," Eric reminded her. "He's the same damaged person he was before you guys met and it scares me."

"It scares me too..."

"That's why you guys need to fix this… Get through it all… There's still a chance, you know."

"Him having sex with someone else doesn't make it that easy to get through, Eric."

"Having sex with?" Eric asked, his brow hiking an inch. "He was drunk, Mer. All they got to doing was some kissing. You know how Mark is when he's drunk, he never gets to doing the deed when he's drunk."

"He looked pretty sober when he ran after me," Meredith shrugged, though knowing that what Eric said about Mark was true. Mark was never a doer when he was drunk.

"Mer, he's always sober when you're around. He knows you do not like seeing him drunk."

"He knows I also didn't like seeing him with other women…"

"Meri," Eric leaned over and squeezed her hand. "Talk with him. Clear this thing out."

"Eric," Meredith gave out a small sigh. "You know it's hard... He's Mark... I can't get over the fact that he..."

Meredith took a deep breathe.

"Why the hell did he just come running now, Eric? If all he did was that… Why did he let a month pass to come running after me?"

"He's got his reasons, Mer… You guys have been through a lot, Mer," Eric cut her off. "Maybe this is just one thing you guys need to get through."

* * *

"Derek." 

"Hey," Derek shook Eric's hand. "Visiting?"

"The little brother asked me to fly in," Eric simply told him. "How have you been, Derek Shepherd?"

"Good," Derek answered. "You?"

"Been better," Eric shrugged.

After an awkward second or so, Eric turned to Meredith once again.

"I'll see you, Meri Berry," Eric hugged Meredith. "You take care of yourself."

"I will," Meredith nodded, hugging him back. "You take care, too."

"And wear a mask, it seems like all your patients have the flu or something," Eric looked around the waiting room and with one last wave, walked towards the elevators.

"Meri Berry?" Derek turned to Meredith with a playful smile.

"I like strawberries!"

"But still, Meri Berry?"

"He's family," Meredith answered without thinking and suddenly regretting it the moment it came out of her mouth.

"You know, back in college, girls usually approached me," Derek said.

"Usually?"

"I'm not yet finished," Derek smiled a little. "Girls usually approached me to introduce them to the Sloan brothers."

"Really," Meredith raised her brow.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "They're the hot stuff back then but I guess tying the knot ties them down."

Meredith just kept quiet at his comment.

"Did Eric ever get married?"

"He's still jumping from bed to bed. Says marriage would never be his thing," Meredith shrugged.

"I remember Mark saying that to me once," Derek looked at her, pausing. "I guess once you've met the perfect woman, everything you say gets thrown out the window..."

Meredith kept quiet once again, she avoided his gaze and her eyes went over to Eric who was still by the elevators.

"So dinner tonight, right?" Derek asked.

Meredith watched as the elevator doors opened and Mark walked out, seeing Eric, the brothers shared a brief hug and talked lightly. Mark's eyes caught Meredith's from across the room, their eyes met for a few seconds before Meredith turned back to Derek.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I promised Christina I'd go with her to the movies tonight," she lied, walking away from him, leaving him flustered. She lied. And yet she had no idea why she just did.

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**So... Divorce papers -gulp-. It makes the split more real... So Mark didn't sleep with ****ADDISON**** (yeah, bummer, huh? it just _had_ to be her…)… So why did he wait until a month to come running after Mer…? **

**You have to review. Wait. And find out. Haha. **

**And the list is a cheesy, cheesy thing that you will find out about in the prequel. Haha. 2 more chapters to go!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**--- --- ---**

**--- --- ---**

**Chapter 20 - Issues**

**JANUARY 9**

"Could you page Dr. Sloan down here?" Derek asked one of the nurses. "Tell him it's an emergency reconstructive surgery."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse nodded and did what she was told to do so.

After a few minutes, Mark entered the small room.

"You paged?"

"Burn victim," Derek told him. "You think you could do a skin graft?"

"It's what I do best," Mark nodded as he wore the gloves that were handed to him by a nurse to look at the victim's burn.

"Page me an intern," Mark turned to the nurse who went over to the phone and did what she was told. After a few minutes, the trauma room door opened and the paged intern stepped in.

"Dr. Shepherd? You paged for an intern?" Meredith chose not to look at Mark.

"Dr. Bailey sent you?" Derek asked, looking up. Meredith nodded.

"I was the one who requested for an intern," Mark spoke out. "Alert OR 1 we're going down, Dr. Sloan."

Meredith nodded, not even acknowledging the fact that Mark just called her Dr. Sloan.

* * *

"Meredith," Mark entered the intern locker room. "Eric told me that he told you…" 

She kept quiet, keeping herself busy.

"Look," Mark walked closer to her. "I-I didn't want to tell you…"

"That you didn't sleep with her? That you were too damn drunk to even do it?" Meredith glared at him, stopping herself from throwing him the bag she was holding.

"I wanted you to forgive me…" he spoke quietly.

"Well if you ran after me then I could have forgiven you!" she screamed at him. "But you didn't! And now we're in this deep shit!"

"That's why we need to talk abou…"

"Dr. Sloan?"

Meredith shut her locker and picked up her bag. She looked at the man at the door who was standing by the door.

"Meredith? You ready to go?" Derek walked passed the man and entered the room. He passed a look towards Mark and walked towards Meredith. Mark looked at them for a second before heading out the door.

"I'm sorry," the man placed a hand on Mark's chest and stopped him. "You guys are under quarantine."

"What?" the three of them all looked at the man.

"I'm sorry," the man shrugged. "You guys have been in contact with the patient suspected of having the plague. Hospital policy, doctors, you know how it goes."

"Well this is just perfectly nice," Meredith dropped her bag back down on the bench. "Perfect."

---

"So this guy walks up to me and says, 'my son's brain is broken, can you get him another one?'" 

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Derek nodded. "I didn't know what to say."

"What did he do when you told him you…"

"I guess if it's the plague," Mark suddenly talked out loud from the other side of the lockers. "And we all die here, we're still husband and wife then."

Meredith stood up, curious about what Mark just said. She went over the other side of the lockers and saw Mark holding her bag in one hand and their divorce papers in the other.

"What are you doing!?" Meredith grabbed her bag from Mark's hands. Mark just looked at her from his spot.

"You haven't signed the papers, huh? Does that mean something?"

"I haven't had a lawyer look it over," Meredith told him.

"Eric did the papers, Mer. And I think if he had the choice, he'd give everything to you. The pre-nup was written clear as ice, there's no problem with that and you know it," Mark stood up, and looked at her face-to-face.

She gazed back at him and she felt Derek standing right behind her.

"If you really want this to end, Mer. Sign it right now," Mark took out a pen from his front pocket and placed it on top of the folder and handed it to her. He looked at her, as if challenging her to do it. Derek watched from his spot, sensing her hesitation.

"Doctors!" the man from earlier suddenly takes off the plastic that was covering the door. "You're free to go! It wasn't the plague, good news."

The three of them ignored the man and continued their staring bout. Mark shook his head and sighed. "Just get it over with, Mer." He gave Derek a hard look and he walked out of the room.

Derek kept quiet, waiting for Meredith to say something.

"Derek…" she turned around, the folder in her hands remained closed. And for some reason, Derek knew it was going to stay that way for a very long time.

"Meredith… It's either you sign it or not… And if you do decide to sign it…"

"Derek…" she spoke once again.

"I love you, Mer. I love you to the point that I'd fight with your husband to the death kind of love," Derek spoke honestly.

"De-"

"Don't," Derek stopped her from speaking this time around. "I'll be at Joe's... If you do decide to sign the papers... I'll be waiting."

* * *

"She's not gonna show," Derek sighed deeply as he looked at his watch. 

"Just wait, man," Joe told him.

"I actually told her I'd fight with her husband to the death for her," Derek scoffed.

"That's real romantic, man, but I don't think you could take her husband."

"Yeah," Derek agreed. "Mark always beat me at everything."

"Well this could be that something you'd beat him at..._ If _Meredith shows up."

"Joe! Turn on the TV!"

"Crap," Derek stood up and fixed his coat. "First the virus outbreak and now this?"

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"Train wreck means medical emergencies, Joe, I need to be a doctor more than anything else…" Derek shrugged, running out of the bar.

---

"Meredith!" Joe threw the towel he was holding down and raised his hands up. "You're late!"

Meredith looked at Joe and then looked around for Derek who in fact was nowhere in sight. She sighed, she really needed to tell him something.

* * *

"Hey, Joe said Meredith came looking for you," Taylor, a nurse, told Derek. 

"Meredith?"

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Thanks."

"Does that mean Mer picked him?" George whispered to Christina.

"If she did, I just lost fifty bucks," Christina eyed Derek who was tending to a patient, a bit flustered.

"Yang, O'Malley!" Bailey's voice came from the other room. "And it's nice of you to join us, Dr. Grey. Now move your asses!"

"Mer," Mark suddenly pulled Meredith away from the crowd. "We need to talk."

"I have other people to tend to," Meredith glared at him and walked towards Bailey. "Just leave me alone, okay!?"

"I really think she picked McDreamy," George whispered towards Christina as they watched Meredith leaving Mark.

"I didn't pick anyone, okay!?" she irritatingly spat at them.

* * *

"Dr. Sloan? We need you, we need an extra hand inside that OR." 

"I'm a plastic surgeon," Mark looked at the pregnant woman being wheeled into the OR. "I don't do neonatals."

"A surgeon, nonetheless," Bailey reminded him. "Dr. Sloan!"

Mark tore his gaze away from the woman and looked at Bailey. "Fine."

---

"We're losing her!" Alex looked at the heart monitor.

"Get the baby out," Mark ordered Alex, his eyes trained on the heart monitor, he knew there was no more chance for the mother but the kid had his whole life ahead of him if they could save him in time.

"What?" Alex looked at him in shock.

"Get the baby out while there's still time! We could still save him," Mark told him.

"Do it, Karev," Bailey told him. "Do it."

Alex nodded and started the incision, his hands shaking a bit. After a few minutes, he got the baby out of the uterus.

"Pulse is weak," Alex carried the baby to the other table. "He's too weak, he's crashing!"

"Move," Mark took Alex's place and started to revive the baby. After a few minutes, Alex looked at Bailey as Bailey shook her head slowly. She stepped closer to Mark who was still trying to save the baby.

"Dr. Sloan," Bailey placed her hand on his arms to stop him. "Dr. Sloan, he's gone."

"No," Mark shook his head, continuing his task. "He can't be gone. He's just a kid!"

"Dr. Sloan," Bailey spoke in a much calmer but louder voice. "Let him go."

"Damnit!" Mark stepped away from the baby. He removed his surgical mask and threw it down on the floor as he walked out without another word.

"What the hell happened to him?" Alex asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Issues," Bailey told him as she looked at the baby. "We all have issues, Karev."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Hahaha. This chapter was soooo choppy I couldn't even find away to integrate it so I just left it like that… It was alright, right? And I just had to update... I was serious when I said I really wanted to finish this fic ASAP. haha.  
**

**ONE more chapter to go! That means the decision's about to come… Dundundun… **

**Mer/Mark?  
Mer/Der?**

**:D **

** Reviewwww your hearts out for possibly the last time! Thanksss!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know it's been a while... But I've been busy with school (as always...). I really didn't want to update this cos' I think the e-mail alerts are not working (are they?)... And it's through my mail that I read your reviews... Oh well... I couldn't hold this in much longer.. So here you go... The last chapter... Enjoy!**

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**Chapter 21 - **

"Mark?" Meredith called out as Mark walked past her and headed towards the utility closet.

"Grey!" Bailey, who just came from the same OR Mark came from, called out.

"Dr. Bailey, what was wrong with Dr. Sloan?" Meredith walked towards Bailey.

"We lost the woman and her kid," Bailey informed her. "You'd better go talk with your husband."

"H-he..."

"He needs you right now, Grey," Bailey told her. "Divorce or not, he's still your husband and he needs you right now. Now, go!"

Meredith nodded and went to the closet and entered it quietly. She found Mark on the ground staring at the wall, looking lost. He didn't even look up as she called out his name.

"We lost him," Mark tried his best to contain his tears. He looked away and tried to fight it. "We lost him. He was right there and we lost him."

"Mark..." Meredith sat down beside him and reached over and made him face her. "Mark."

"Damnit," Mark looked up to stop the tears from falling. He knew looking at Meredith would make him cry harder. "Damnit."

"Mark, look at me."

"I can't, Meredith. I need to get myself together," Mark avoided her gaze but she held on tightly on his hands this time.

"We can't bring back the past. We have to let go of a lot of things, you know that," Meredith reminded him. "They'll be alright. Just like us."

"It took us a lot of time before we were alright again, Mer."

"I know."

"And look where we are once again. A big mess."

"We'll be alright, Mark, we'll be alright," Meredith knew right then and there that her love for him was more than enough for her to stay with him.

"Are we?"

"We're alright," Meredith reached over and made him face her. She kissed him softly. "We're alright."

Mark finally let his tears out and hang on to Meredith like a lost child. "I'm so sorry, Meredith. I'm so sorry... I never wanted to hurt you, baby. You have to forgive me."

"We'll be alright," Meredith reassured him as she hugged him, running her hands through his hair.

It was a few minutes later before Mark finally let go of her and faced her. Meredith smiled at him and wiped away his tears with her hands.

"I'm okay," Mark told himself more than Meredith. He breathed deeply before standing up and helping Meredith up.

"You're okay," Meredith told him, nodding slowly. She looked up at him.

Mark took a deep breathe and spoke one again. "I waited... For a month... I cleared my head... I wanted to run after you..."

"Why didn't you?" she wanted to know the truth.

She needed to know the truth.

"Don't you realize it? What if you didn't arrive, Mer? What if you didn't come? I was scared that a simple thing such as you not coming would make me go running to the arms of someone else, Mer. I was scared that my love for you was not strong enough for me to control myself..."

"Mark..."

"Eric... He told me to just come running after you... But I told him I had to prove to myself that..."

"That what?"

"You deserve someone who loves you completely, Mer," he ran his fingers down her cheeks. "And what if I wasn't that one?"

"Mark, we've been together for 6 years... You _are _that one. Everything we've been through..."

"This past month... A lot of things have happened... I saw you with Derek... And it hurt. I tried to look strong... But I'm weak, Mer... I was already going to give you up... The divorce papers... I wanted you to sign them early this morning to end all of this... To end everything... Cos' I couldn't take it anymore... And then the baby..." the pain in Mark's eyes was evident, the tears he had earlier were threatening to fall once again.

Meredith reached over and cupped his face in between her palms. She shook her head slowly as he continued to speak.

"Maybe 6 years is not enough... Maybe that's why you went to Seattle... Maybe..."

"I went here for the program, Mark, and to step away from your shadow..." she told him. "I did not run away from us. I'm here, Mark." She took his hand and she placed it upon her chest. "I'm here."

"Yet I've never felt this far from you," he uttered quietly.

"Mark… I love you. No matter what happens, that something that doesn't go away. But seeing you with someone else... It hurt," she looked away from him for a second. "A lot. You know we've been through a lot, Mark. We would have gone through this if it weren't for the distance... And then there's Derek..."

"I don't care what you did, Mer, everything... Everything that happened in the past month... It never happened..."

"But it did happen, Mark, and we can't erase it!"

"We can," Mark nodded, willing her to do so to. "Time. All we need is time, Mer. And we've got forever..."

Meredith nodded and she let him wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"Shhh," he ran his hand on her back and kissed her on the forehead. "We're alright now, Mer."

"Yeah, we are," she nodded, closing her eyes, fighting off the tears. "We are."

* * *

"I heard you went over to Joe's," Derek subtly said. They were in the scrub room, about to go in to the OR to perform a surgery on one of the train wreck victims. Meredith has just left Mark in the supply closet, knowing he still needs sometime to recover from what just happened. She didn't want to leave him but she had no choice. 

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. She looked at him for a second. "Are you sure you could do the surgery, you're not tipsy at all?"

Derek noticed her averted gaze and her pitiful attempt to change the subject. He stopped washing his hands and looked at her before realizing the truth. "Oh, you're staying with him."

"I forgave him. I probably have for the longest time now... And he forgave me..."

"Mer..."

"He's my husband, Derek," Meredith looked at him, her eyes apologizing, and she shut the faucet and left Derek looking at her sadly.

* * *

"That was the longest night ever," George sighed loudly. 

"I know," Meredith nodded as she took a seat beside him.

"You're the one to talk," Christina glared at Meredith. "You have the day off."

"So..." Izzie looked at Meredith as if waiting for her to say something.

"So?" Meredith looked at her.

"McSteamy was bawling his eyes out a while ago," Izzie told her. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "The dude freaked out and ran out of the OR."

"We-- We lost someone a few years back," Meredith knew it was the perfect time to tell them her story.

"You were pregnant?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "I had an accident on my fifth month, our son didn't make it, Mark had a hard time dealing with it back then. The baby earlier reminded him of our son..."

The other interns all kept quiet.

"So you guys are alright now?" Izzie asked. Meredith nodded. "And Derek?"

"I have a lot of sorrys to say to Derek... But that will come... Right now, I have a lot of sorrys to Mark..."

She stood up and dressed as quickly as she could. And with a few goodbyes to the other interns, she told Mark she'd meet him. She sat down on one of the seats, looking out the window at the rain when she felt a gently touch on her shoulder. She turned her head and found Mark looking down at her with a small smile.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Mark looked at her. "Too much painful memories. But I'm glad we fixed this thing between us."

"I'm glad, too," Meredith told him with a small smile.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah," Meredith looked at him for a good few seconds before standing up and following him. He took her bag and carried it for her.

"We'll make it through this, Meredith," Mark told her, placing a kiss on her head . "We'll make it through this, I promise."

"I hope so," Meredith gave him a small hopeful smile.

"We're Mark and Meredith."

"We're Sloans," Meredith smiled at him, accepting the fact that they are who they are and that they were meant to be.

Mark stopped her from walking and looked her in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

--- --- ---

--- --- ---

**So... Love it? Hate it? hahha. I heart Mark for actually admitting that he was afraid that he wasn't enough for Mer. Awww... And the baby thing? haha. That came from nowhere, didn't it!?  
**

**And congratulations to light-stick for picking up on the 'baby thing' from last chapter. hahaha. no one else noticed it but you! wuhoo!**

**Anywayz. It was fun writing this. REAL fun. And I'm glad you guys like it too. I was aiming for 500 reviews for the whole fic... Who would have known I'd get past it... But hey, there's always 600... -hint hint- haha. **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**And now I ask the inevitable question? **

**Which should come first?**

**Prequel or Sequel?**

* * *

**(Ahh, it really breaks my heart to switch this fic to a complete mode. -sobs-) **


	22. Author's Note

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**--- ---**

**I counted. And the SEQUEL won by a few votes.**

**I was a bit bummed out since I really wanted to post the prequel first (though the lack of a title for the prequel's holding me back from confidently posting it just yet... lol. but it'll come to me...). So the sequel first and once I'm done with it, the prequel. I'm tempted on posting both the first chapters at the same time...  
**

**But since I did ask for your opinions... And the sequel won...**

**I'll be posting its first chapter in the next 24 hours... **

**It's entitled:**

**"Did We Really Make It Through?"**

**-**

**So be on the lookout. :D**

**-**

** -**

**On another note... **

**I've been thinking (since last year) that Mer/Mark does not have a name like MerDer has or Addek or whatever... Some people have settled for MERK. but seriously... haha. So I came up with my own... And this is hilarious. And 'eww' somewhat. Here it is:**

** GREY **plus** SLOAN **equals** "GROAN"**

**hahaha. seriously. do you guys think this will catch up? haha. or should we just stick to Mer/Mark or Merk??? All the other Mer/Mark writers out there... What do you think!? **

**Ok, I can't stop myself from laughing now...  
**

**Thanks!!!**

**- **

**KPM **

* * *


End file.
